El desertor olvidado
by mariaana07
Summary: La guerra terminó hace años y la paz impera en todo el planeta... todos han continuado sus vidas y poco a poco Sasuke cayó en el olvido tras desertar y desaparecer por siempre del contexto caótico... Pero Sakura aún lo mantiene en su memoria y, una noche tras regresar de una misión, muchas emociones y sentimientos extraños resurgirán al reencontrarse con él, quien está herido.
1. Parte I

**Hola... ¿qué tal? Probablemente mucha gente no me conozca... bien, soy escritora de fics obviamente, y en estos momentos estoy escribiendo otra historia SasuSaku (bastante larga por cierto) pero de pronto en mi cabeza apareció esta fugaz idea, esta simple y sencilla trama y no pude evitar sentarme a escribir esto antes de que quedara en el olvido.**

**Quería compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Es simple, no hay mucha trama, no es largo, pero si hay muchísimas emociones encontradas, muchos sentimientos tocados, mucho pasado removido.**

**Rencor, odio, confusión, amor... todo en un simple OneShot.**

**De corazón espero que les guste, y que el final los sorprenda.**

**Dedico este fic a todos mis seguidores, todos los que están al tanto de las novedades en mis publicaciones y principalmente los que con tanta paciencia me apoyan y me esperan para leer nuevos capítulos del otro fic.**

**Gracias a todos por haber decidido entrar a leer esto.**

**Como última aclaración, este signo: -.- significa que el mismo personaje sigue hablando, pero se continúa en un párrafo aparte. Lo inventé, porque el que se usa comúnmente en cualquier libro es borrado por FF (ese empeño de la página en eliminar signos... en fin xD). Se los aclaraba por las dudas. **

**Esperaré sus opiniones con ansias... y ahora los dejo leer tranquilos.**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado.**

Las calles de Konoha estaban a oscuras. El silencio imperaba en cada hogar y no había siquiera una persona caminando fuera de su casa.

Era de esperarse: un día de semana, en pleno invierno, a las tres de la madrugada.

—¡Adiós Ino! —saludaba la joven Haruno a su amiga.

Ambas acababan de regresar de una misión en otra aldea. Debían instruir en medicina a unos jóvenes del cuerpo médico por unas semanas. Habían tenido éxito, pero el camino a casa era largo y no consiguieron llegar más temprano.

—Nos vemos, Sakura —respondía la rubia con una sonrisa, entrando a su casa.

La de Sakura aún quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. No podía esperar a llegar, ducharse con agua caliente y recostarse en su cómoda y cálida cama.

En el mundo ninja ya no había tanta actividad como antes. Habían pasado tres años desde la última gran guerra y la paz imperaba en todo el planeta. La mayoría de las misiones que le encomendaban eran de rutina, protocolo o simples reuniones diplomáticas para decidir cuestiones de mero trámite… nada demasiado "aventurero".

Todos estaban felices con la nueva situación, y Sakura disfrutaba mucho de la paz pero… algo no andaba bien.

Mientras estaba en misiones o se encargaba del cuerpo médico de Konoha todo marchaba bien, pero cuando estaba sola en momentos de ocio las cosas cambiaban.

Se ponía a pensar más de la cuenta.

La joven de cabello rosado —y cabe mencionar, más largo que antes— y ojos verdes jade caminaba por aquellas desoladas calles sin mirar atrás.

El viento le recorría el rostro, las manos y sus desnudas piernas enfriándoselas. El ambiente se puso un poco tétrico y la mente de la muchacha se dispuso a divagar.

La chica se puso a pensar que probablemente nadie se daría cuenta si algo le pasara en esos momentos. Podía caer muerta en ese preciso momento y probablemente nadie la encontraría hasta las siete o quizás ocho de la mañana.

Porque claro, nadie la esperaba en casa.

—Es triste —susurró un tanto desanimada.

Elevó un poco su cabeza y vio a la luna redonda y reluciente expulsar una luz bella sobre su rostro pálido.

Cada vez que veía esa luna podía recordar la noche en que todo había comenzado. La ida de Sasuke aquella inolvidable noche había cambiado su forma de pensar, sentir e incluso vivir.

Echó fuera un pequeño suspiro desgastado y estiró sus brazos sacudiendo la cabeza. Todo eso formaba parte del pasado ya.

Pensaba en esas cosas cuando de pronto sitió el tacto de algo —o alguien— sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué demonios?

Se sobrecogió y volteó su cuerpo entero enseguida en posición de combate, por simple instinto.

Cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los de él, sus pupilas se contrajeron de forma brusca. Sus labios se entreabrieron solos, su respiración pareció inmovilizarse y su corazón también.

No podía creer lo que veía, ni siquiera sus músculos respondían. Podían asesinarla en ese instante, ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza y al mismo tiempo todo estaba en blanco. Nada existía. Creía que iba a caerse allí mismo.

¿Acaso estaba soñando, alucinando o bajo algún genjutsu? ¿Estaba en Konoha o seguía en la misión y estaba dormida en el hotel?

Intentó abrir su boca y articular palabra, pero no podía. No tenía aliento.

—Q… q… q… —intentaba articular, inútilmente— qué… —logró, finalmente.

Los ojos de él estaban tan estáticos, tan fríos e inmóviles. Su piel era tan pálida, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que daba la impresión de estar muy enojado o algo por el estilo… o quizás su rostro simplemente reflejaba lo que era su alma por dentro.

—Sasuke —musitó de un solo suspiro—. ¿Qué…?

—¿Puedes callarte de una vez? —le pidió él sin mucho rodeo.

Su poco tacto no la sorprendía.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó ella, aún sorprendida.

Él tenía puesta una capa negra. La abrió lentamente, y ella se alejó de él por inercia y se puso en posición de nuevo… pero se relajó cuando vio lo que el Uchiha quería mostrarle.

Observó, con gran sorpresa, que sobre su camisa blanca se posaba una enorme mancha roja de sangre.

Ella abrió sus ojos y arrugó el entrecejo. Se apresuró, por simple instinto, a levantarle la camisa con sus propias manos.

Tenía una herida bastante grave.

—Cúrame —pidió, o más bien ordenó en un arrogante tono el Uchiha, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin hacerle caso. Se separó un poco de él, aún mirando la herida con extrañeza.

—Esta herida no puedo tratarla aquí —le comunicó, mirándolo fijo ahora.

Él tomó su muñeca con cierta rudeza.

—He dicho que me cures —volvió a ordenar.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y observó las pupilas del Uchiha. Iba en serio.

Su actitud cambió por completo. Ya no estaba sobrecogida por la situación. Frunció el entrecejo con bronca y deslizó con rudeza su muñeca hacia abajo, quitando el agarre.

—Y yo te he dicho que no puedo tratarla aquí.

El joven arqueó una ceja levemente, la observó con cierta curiosidad y sin siquiera pronunciar palabra comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de donde iba ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —le gritó Sakura ni bien se dio vuelta— ¡No sobrevivirás un día más con esa herida!

Él no volteó.

—Si no fuese el caso no estaría aquí —respondió de forma seca—. Voy a tu casa.

—Mi casa no es por ahí.

Sasuke se paró en seco y volteó lentamente.

—No vivo más con mis padres. Ellos murieron hace poco tiempo y esa casa era demasiado grande para… —él la interrumpió.

—Como sea —masculló, pasando de ella y adelantándosele en el camino.

Ella no podía creer la actitud pedante del Uchiha después de tantos años… o más bien, ¿qué la sorprendía tanto? La última vez que interactuaron más de cinco minutos intentó asesinarla. Creer que cambiaria después de lo sucedido aquella tarde no tenía sentido. Lo que fue antes iba a ser siempre.

Mientras veía su espalda y caminaba detrás suyo podía recordar al Sasuke de su niñez. Era frío y soberbio pero al menos le importaba si ella dejaba de respirar. ¿Dónde estaba ese niño? Muerto, probablemente. Asesinado por él mismo.

—Llegamos —le dijo, abriendo el pequeño portón del frente para ingresar.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta de entrada, y ella abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo.

El clima cambió por completo allí dentro. La calidez ingresó en el pecho de Sakura como una ráfaga repentina.

Era una casa pequeña, lo suficientemente grande y acogedora para ella sola. Una sala, cocina, una sola habitación, un solo baño… ¿cuánto más quería?

Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue encender las luces. Bajo la luz podía ver bien la apariencia de Sasuke. Se veía desgastado, cansado. Su pelo era un poco más largo que antes, su espalda era más ancha e incluso lo notaba más alto… había crecido y madurado al igual que ella.

Se quitó el abrigo, la mochila y sus clásicas botas de combate. Las apartó a un costado y caminó directo a la chimenea de la sala.

Buscó los fósforos pero no los encontraba, y saber que Sasuke la estaba mirando a unos centímetros de distancia la ponía un poco más histérica de la cuenta.

De pronto la chimenea pareció encenderse sola. Se dio cuenta que Sasuke acababa de usar su jutsu de fuego.

Habían pasado tantos años que no lo recordó.

—Gracias —musitó, sin mirarlo.

—Acabemos ya con esto —respondió en tono indignante el siempre soberbio Uchiha.

—Siéntate —le pidió con la misma actitud ella.

Él hizo caso; se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y ella se arrodillo frente a él. Primero necesitaba inspeccionar esa herida profunda con cautela.

—Quítate la camisa.

El joven no dudó ni un segundo y la tiró en el piso a un costado.

Allí, frente a la luz, la herida se veía mucho peor que antes. Atravesaba todo su torso, era como si alguien le hubiera clavado un kunai y lo hubiese deslizado sin cuidado y con velocidad en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado pasó la yema de su dedo por la línea profunda que lo atravesaba. Él gimió inmediatamente al sentirla. Le dolía.

La joven lo miró inmediatamente y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, hasta que ella decidió romper la quietud.

—Esto está supurando… tiene más de una semana. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? —le preguntó con curiosidad y cierta preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Él no le contestó.

La actitud del Uchiha terminó de quebrar los nervios de la Haruno. Se puso de pie y lo observó con dureza directo a los ojos, sin parpadear.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —le preguntó en un tono brusco.

Nuevamente, él sólo la miró con indiferencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí después de tantos años? ¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres para aparecerte de esta forma y…? —el muchacho volvió a interrumpirla.

—Fueron unos caza recompensas. Me tomaron desprevenido. No preguntes más —informó y pidió con apatía.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, y luego se fue al baño sin decir nada.

Volvió a los pocos segundos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Necesitaba limpiar la herida antes de cerrarla o su trabajo sería en vano.

Abrió la caja, se arrodilló nuevamente frente a él y sacó un frasco con alcohol. Le ardería como el demonio, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Mojó un algodón con la sustancia y se lo pasó por la herida. Él cerró sus puños y apretujó sus uñas contra la piel sin quejarse, pero Sakura estaba totalmente segura del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Esa herida estaba infectada, mucho.

—Ya nadie te persigue —le dijo ella finalmente—. Naruto hizo que te indultaran cuando dio a conocer la verdad de tu familia y convenció a todo el mundo de que no volverías a ser una amenaza.

—El indulto no tiene valor para los familiares de las personas que asesiné durante la guerra.

Ella suspiró, y esbozó una pequeña pero visible sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es irónica la forma en que inevitablemente estás condenado a la venganza. Si no eres tú, son los demás los que te buscan... —acabó en un susurro, sin mirarlo.

Él no respondió absolutamente nada. Luego de unos minutos terminó de desinfectarlo y colocó sus manos en la debida posición.

Aun con toda la experiencia que tenía, tardaría bastante en terminar.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó con tranquilidad la joven, evitando contacto ocular.

—Eres la única médico que conozco que no revelaría que me vio si se lo pidiera.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos al escucharlo. De alguna manera tenía razón, pero… ¿tanto confiaba en ella?

—¿Qué hay de Naruto? —le preguntó la chica.

La herida se cerraba poco a poco.

—¿Qué hay de él? —cuestionó con frialdad él inmediatamente.

—Que es tu mejor amigo.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Él todavía te quiere como un hermano.

—Pero no es médico, y trataría de fastidiarme para quedarme en Konoha como siempre lo ha hecho.

Sakura exhaló un poco de aire. Se sentía tensa.

La situación era extraña, en verdad todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De todas formas podía hablarle con cierta tranquilidad. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado todavía existía algún débil, muy fino lazo que los unía y les permitía cierta naturalidad.

Ya casi terminaba de curarlo y sentía que en cuanto lo hiciera él desaparecería tan rápido como había aparecido en ese momento… y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Quería escuchar lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no sabía cómo.

—Ese día… cuando sólo tú y Naruto luchaban —comenzó la kunoichi, haciendo memoria de los hechos—, los dos casi mueren. Cuando yo llegué pude salvarlos a ambos… pero tú te fuiste, a pesar de que ya todo había terminado. Desapareciste antes de que nadie más llegara. Ni siquiera te vi por más de diez minutos… cuando te curé te pusiste de pie y… —ella hablaba con cierta nostalgia, con tristeza. La voz se le iba en un hilo, y Sasuke la paró antes de que pudiera seguir el relato.

—Yo jamás podré perdonar a la aldea por lo que hizo —sentenció en un tono mordaz.

—¿Aldea? Sólo unos pocos lo sabían —respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Él sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Me arruinaron la vida. Me asesinaron en vida. Mi sangre simplemente rechaza la felicidad y la dicha de la que goza esta aldea gracias al sacrificio de mi hermano en el pasado. Soy incapaz de perdonar y de olvidar, y como además de todo he cometido pecados mortales sé que no soy bienvenido sin importar el indulto ni la sonrisa de Naruto. ¿Acaso esta herida no es lo suficientemente gráfica para ti? —la frialdad de Sasuke era cada vez más chocante.

Sakura apenas acababa de cerrar la herida cuando la última pregunta de Sasuke la dejó sin palabras.

Sin siquiera mirarla el joven se puso de pie y volvió a colocarse la camisa y a prepararse para retirarse.

Ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

—Ya nadie te recuerda, Sasuke —lo fulminó la pelirrosa todavía arrodillada, con la mirada corrida y el ceño fruncido.

Él la observó extrañado, y ella continuó ante su silencio.

—Todos siguieron con sus vidas y nadie le dio importancia a tu ida. Le da exactamente lo mismo a cada habitante de esta aldea si mueres hoy o mañana. Ni siquiera Naruto te menciona como antes —prosiguió la joven sin balbucear, con determinación en cada una de sus palabras—. Es Hokage, está casado con Hinata y pronto ella dará a luz a dos gemelos. Hace dos años que no lo oigo mencionar tu nombre.

Ella no lo miraba pero sabía que la escuchaba con atención. Él tragó saliva mientras procesaba sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

El rostro delicado y femenino de la ninja volteó en dirección al suyo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Que eres el único estancado en el pasado. Todavía vives como en la época en que Naruto y yo te buscábamos desesperadamente… y el hecho es que solamente eres un desertor olvidado por el pueblo, atrapado en la historia y perseguido por unos pocos vengadores—culminó la joven, sin moverse.

Él inhaló aire con la nariz y continuó mirándola fijo por unos segundos. Luego se acercó lentamente a ella sin apartar la mirada, y Sakura lo esperó un poco sorprendida ante su actitud.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella le tomó la mano y la obligó a levantarse. Lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Ella lo miró pasmada ante el suceso, y nuevamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le agarró el mentón con una sola mano. Acercó el rostro de ella tanto al de él que podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la suya y eso simplemente hacía que se le erizara cada bello en su delgado cuerpo.

Él acercó sus labios al oído de la joven, que estaba inmóvil ante lo que sucedía.

—Creo que no soy el único atrapado en el pasado, ¿o me equivoco? —le susurró, estremeciéndola.

Esa pregunta la sacó de lugar totalmente.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó ella.

No podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura que sonreía con malicia tras su rostro.

—No has cambiado nada, Sakura —finalizó, alejándose de ella lentamente y dándose media vuelta mientras se ponía la capa de nuevo.

Ella estaba tiesa, no podía responder. Su cuerpo no se movía.

Él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para retirarse cuando la voz de la mujer lo hizo detenerse.

—Yo ya no te amo —sentenció en una simple y mortal oración.

Él estaba de espaldas, quieto.

—Sí, lo haces —confirmó él al mismo tiempo sin dudarlo.

Una pequeña lágrima impotente se deslizó por la mejilla de Sakura.

—Conocí a alguien más. Se llama Josuke y no se parece en nada a ti. En nada —lo finiquitó, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. La situación era tan tensa que cualquier persona normal se hubiese ido y cortado con la misma.

Los nervios atravesaban el cuerpo de Sakura como la electricidad, Sasuke simplemente no se movía y ella no podía verle la expresión. ¿Por qué todavía no se había ido?

De repente desapareció de su vista y reapareció en frente de su rostro de una forma tan veloz que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. En apenas medio segundo los labios de él habían chocado ferozmente contra los de ella sin pedir disculpas ni permiso. Comenzó a devorar y saborear sus finos labios en segundos.

Ella abrió sus ojos como dos platos mientras sus pupilas se contraían inmensurablemente y su cuerpo no le respondía ante la inesperada y extremadamente veloz reacción del Uchiha. El corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho, la sangre recorría su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz y sentía sus venas calientes y sus extremidades temblar. Las piernas se le aflojaban de una forma que nunca había sentido.

Él atrajo su cabeza plagada de cabello rosado colocando ambas manos por detrás de la misma, entreverando sus mechones rosas entre sus pálidos dedos para atraerla hacia él aun más y aproximó su fornido cuerpo al de ella lo más que pudo sin soltarla ni en un momento.

Los ojos de él estaban plácidamente cerrados, pero los de ella continuaban en estado de shock más abiertos que un par de tazones de ramen.

Pronto Sakura reaccionó y, casi sin pensarlo, concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos y, sorpresivamente, empujó varios metros a Sasuke.

Chocó contra la pared de enfrente, haciendo una grieta con su espalda. Se deslizó hasta caer al suelo sentado.

Ella todavía jadeaba conmocionada. Lo observaba sin parpadear, con el ceño fruncido.

Él no decía nada, la miraba sentado apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, con indiferencia. Ni siquiera parecía que el golpe le hubiera afectado en algo a pesar de que la pared se vio levemente dañada.

—¿Quién te has creído… —comenzó susurrando Sakura, con la voz quebrantada— que eres…? —finalizó en un tono amenazante.

Él la miraba con tanta indiferencia que ella sentía que iba a perder los estribos en cualquier momento —claro, si no es que ya los había perdido—.

—¿¡Vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada!? —reprochó totalmente furiosa.

Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos. La furia en Sakura sólo incrementaba con sus actitudes.

—Tú te fuiste, Sasuke —recomenzó la pelirrosa con la misma tonalidad amenazante de antes—. Decidiste marcharte. ¿Creíste que iba a quedarme enamorada de ti como esa niñita de doce años toda la vida? —ella bufó, hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió—. Y ahora vuelves, como si nada hubiese pasado. Me utilizas por mis habilidades médicas y después me besas y me humillas. Te encanta eso, ¿no? Humillarme. Me humillaste en mi niñez, rechazándome de todas las formas posibles. Me humillaste en mi adolescencia intentando asesinarme. Y me humillas ahora burlándote de mí de esta forma. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bastardo y pretender que nada ha sucedido? ¿¡Cómo!? —una pequeña, diminuta lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la muchacha.

Sasuke continuaba estático, observándola. Ella no podía creer su actitud, y con gran bronca dio un pisotón en el suelo haciendo saltar todos los muebles unos centímetros más adelante. La vibración hizo que la luz se cortara y que tan sólo el fuego de la chimenea y la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana los iluminara.

—¡Contesta! —ordenó.

Él comenzó a reír. Parecía tomarle el pelo, y eso la ponía loca. La impotencia recorría cada terminación nerviosa de la Haruno.

La chica se abalanzó corriendo hacia él dispuesta a molerlo a golpes. Honestamente no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra el último Uchiha sobre la tierra, pero podía intentar al menos abofetearlo. Era lo mínimo que merecía.

Él se quedó quieto, ni siquiera se movió aun cuando pudo anticipar su movimiento mucho antes de que se produjera. Lo único que hizo fue mantener sus ojos cerrados.

El puño de la muchacha se hundió velozmente en el rostro del joven desertor.

—¿¡No vas a defenderte!? —preguntaba en gritos Sakura sentada sobre él, golpeándolo en el rostro a bofetadas.

Una gota de sangre cayó de la nariz del Uchiha a la vez que éste continuaba sonriendo como si no estuviese pasando nada.

Ella veía que él no hacía nada, y se detuvo. Simplemente paró de hacerlo. No quería seguir golpeándolo… se sentía una imbécil.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos cuando dejó de sentir las potentes bofetadas de la chica darle en la cara.

Cuando dirigió su rostro a ella la vio con sus dos manos cubriéndose el rostro y sollozando.

…Estaba llorando. Sasuke disolvió su sonrisa burlona y la observó con seriedad.

Le quitó las manos del rostro y ella no opuso resistencia al sentir su tacto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de ella estaban algo hinchados y colorados.

Sin cambiar su seria expresión, el joven deslizó la yema de su dedo sobre el rostro de ella y secó las lágrimas.

Estuvieron largo rato sólo mirándose.

De repente Sakura se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Él se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, pero rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura y le correspondió él abrazo.

La chica seguía llorando sobre el hombro de él.

Él le tomó el rostro con las manos. Estaban a milímetros de distancia. La miró directo a los ojos mientras ella respiraba agitada sobre él.

—Deja de contradecirte —le dijo finalmente después de todo el silencio que le había otorgado.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas confundida.

Él soltó su rostro y se puso de pie, dejándola con la extraña sensación de la incertidumbre, sentada allí donde antes estaba él.

Se colocó la capa, dispuesto a salir de la casa sin decirle nada.

…Era tan frio.

—¿¡A dónde te vas!? —le preguntó confundida aún.

Él no respondió. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Iba a salir de la casa cuando sintió que algo le agarraba y tironeaba la muñeca.

Se dio vuelta y la vio con ese desafiante brillo en los ojos.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —preguntó con firmeza.

Él se quedó callado por un segundo.

Suspiró, indignado.

—Porque eres una estúpida —le comunicó con frialdad.

Ella abrió sus labios sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Lo único que sabes hacer es gritar, pisar el suelo y destruir paredes. Te haces la fuerte, pero en el fondo sigues siendo aquella niñita inútil que me seguía a todos lados.

—Déjate de rodeos y responde la pregunta—le reclamó, ignorando lo que le acababa de decir.

—Quería probarte lo patética que eres al negarte a ti misma algo que no eres ni serás capaz de cambiar —finalizó, dejándola callada.

Se dio media vuelta de nuevo, dispuesto a irse sin decir adiós… pero ella lo volvió a detener.

—Jamás… —comenzó en un hilo de voz— jamás podré entenderte… eres… tan… distinto a mí —culminó, casi sin ganas… como rendida. Ya no tenía ganas de pelear.

Sentía que el corazón le latía cada vez más despacio… se sentía olvidada, estúpida. Sentía que no valía nada para él… y aunque había intentado negárselo por mucho tiempo la realidad era tan clara como sus ojos verdes: Lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que le dolía por dentro sólo pronunciar su nombre… y lo que él le decía era tan cierto que no podía soportarlo, quería morir. Ese sentimiento masoquista, ese amor enfermizo que sentía por él no lograba apagarse.

No podía acallar el calor que sentía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en él. Simplemente no dependía de ella.

Él era el único. El único.

Pronto la noche se nubló y comenzó a llover, haciendo a la escena más melancólica de lo que ya era.

Todavía de espaldas él rompió el silencio que los acompañaba y quitó su mano del agarre de la muchacha, colocándola al costado de su cuerpo.

—No soy tu príncipe azul, Sakura. Si te quisiera en mi vida me hubiese quedado contigo aquella noche cuando me lo pediste llorando.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez peor que antes. Simplemente no podía contener sus emociones ni los fantasmas del pasado que la atormentaban. ¿Por qué no podían ser distintas las cosas?

—Ya basta, ya no quiero sufrir —decía para sí misma entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué demonios me amas tanto? —le preguntó sorpresivamente haciéndola callar y quedarse boquiabierta. Ella no contestó— No puedo entenderlo. Eres desesperantemente molesta —continuó de espaldas el joven.

Ella todavía estaba quieta, sin decir nada.

—Pude asesinarte aquella tarde, cuando asesiné a Danzou. Si fueses normal me odiarías, te daría asco mi sola presencia. Sin embargo, eres como una niña, o peor, como un insecto que va a hacia la luz sabiendo que inevitablemente va a quemarse. Pude matarte tantas veces.

—Pero no lo hiciste —lo interrumpió ella, con la voz todavía un poco quebrantada—. Nunca me heriste. Jamás me tocaste. Esa tarde… tú... sabías que mentía, que no quería irme contigo sino asesinarte… y no me mataste de inmediato… Hubiese sido tan fácil para ti…

El silencio volvió a imperar varios minutos. Sasuke se había quedado sin habla por un momento, pero pronto la recuperó.

—No soy lo que buscas. Nunca lo seré y no pretendo serlo, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Olvídate de mí. Jamás estuve aquí.

—Sasuke… —quiso comenzar ella, pero él la interrumpió.

—No. Basta ya. Basta.

Comenzó a caminar, ya estaba fuera, caminando bajo la lluvia por el sendero para marcharse. No miró atrás ni se detuvo por un instante.

—Que decepcionado estaría tu hermano Itachi de ti —lo fulminó mientras se iba.

Se detuvo inmediatamente y desapareció de su frente como la vez pasada.

Reapareció delante y, sorpresivamente y sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo, la tomó del cuello y la levantó bruscamente por los aires.

—¡No metas a mi hermano en esto! —le gritó frunciendo el ceño, sorprendiéndola con su reacción.

Estaba totalmente enfurecido, ella podía verlo en sus ojos. La indiferencia de antes se había disipado por completo.

—Vaya, parece que sí tienes emociones después de todo —le dijo a pesar de sentir su cuello apretujado… ahora la que sonreía sarcásticamente era ella.

Él se enfureció aun más que antes y presionó sus dedos contra su delicado cuello más que antes. A ella se le estaba empezando a dificultar la respiración, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

La estaba inmovilizando. Incluso su sharingan estaba activado.

—Parece… que… —intentaba articular ella— te di… donde más te duele… ¿no, Sasuke-kun? —le dijo con un tono tan sarcástico que lo sacó más de sus casillas.

La soltó y cayó al suelo. Se tocó el cuello, le dolía. Al menos ya podía respirar bien.

—Maldita imbécil —la insultó con enojo—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú para hablar de mi hermano? No conociste ni la mitad de lo que era.

Ella volvió a sonreír desde el suelo, mirándolo a él que estaba de pie justo delante suyo.

—Ah, y tú sí, ¿cierto? —preguntó entre carcajadas burlonas.

Él simplemente no podía dejar pasar de lado su actitud.

—Retráctate —le ordenó mirándola con un filo asesino en los ojos.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a intentar matarme? Adelante, estoy acostumbrada.

Sasuke sentía que la sangre le hervía. Algo caliente le recorría la columna vertebral y acababa acumulado en su nuca.

Quería estrangularla en ese preciso instante, abalanzarse a ella sin dudarlo y romperle el cuello con sus dos manos. ¿Qué podía ella hacer contra él? No tenía oportunidad. Se la haría difícil porque era fuerte, pero al final la asesinaría.

Sin embargo… algo lo detenía. Cada centímetro de su ser le decía que lo haga, que lo había humillado, que se había metido con su sangre, con la memoria limpia del hermano.

¿Cómo osaba abrir la boca para blasfemar así sobre su hermano? ¿Qué podía ella saber de él?

"_Tu hermano Itachi estaría muy decepcionado de ti"_. Oía esa frase una y otra vez en su mente. Quería matarla tan sólo por haber mencionado su nombre… tenía tantas ganas de matarla. Tantas.

¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo hacía?

Cerró con gran bronca sus puños, conteniéndose. Algo lo detenía. Una pequeña parte de sí lo empujaba hacia atrás.

No podía controlar su propio cuerpo. ¿Por qué?

Indignado se dio media vuelta y la dejó sola donde estaba. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

Estaba a punto de salir de nuevo de la casa, cuando la molesta voz de su ex compañera lo sacó de quicio totalmente.

—Que bueno que tu hermano no está vivo para ver en lo que te has convertido… en la forma en que llevas tu vida… —le dijo ella, esta vez más despacio y seria.

Esta vez no la tomó del cuello, se tiró encima de ella. Colocó ambas rodillas a los lados y contuvo sus manos contra el piso, inmovilizándola.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritaba la chica.

Él hacía caso omiso a sus palabras. La miraba como si de sus ojos saliera fuego. Tenía tantas, tantas ganas de matarla.

—Mi hermano me dijo que me amaba sin importar qué hiciera —le dijo con la voz seca, mirándola directo a las pupilas sin parpadear, con el entrecejo fruncido y la piel más enrojecida de lo normal.

Ella no reía como la última vez.

—¿Y qué otra cosa iba a decirte? ¡Mírate! —chilló, bufando—. ¿¡Qué te pasó!? ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste con el Sasuke que yo conocía!? ¡No era dulce, pero al menos se preocupaba un poco por mí! ¡Me escuchaba, aunque fuese un momento, pero lo hacía!

—¡Ese Sasuke está muerto! —respondió él presionando sus manos contra el suelo aún más—. ¿¡Tú qué demonios pretendes de mí!? ¿¡Qué!? —Sasuke ya había perdido la cabeza.

Ella se quedó callada un momento. Corrió la mirada y cerró sus ojos, se calmó… pero algo le dolía por dentro.

—Nada —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó él, todavía sacado de quicio, al no haberla escuchado.

—¡Dije que nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! —le gritó con furia, pero luego recobró la calma y suspiró levemente, corriendo la mirada nuevamente— Nada… yo de ti hace mucho que no espero… nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio sin mirarse… o más bien era Sakura la que no lo miraba. Ya no forcejeaba para quitar sus manos de las de ella, y él simplemente las aflojó y se sentó delante suyo.

Ella no reaccionó, se quedó donde estaba. Se sentía rendida, cansada.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu príncipe azul —le dijo finalmente rompiendo con el silencio molesto.

—Lo sé —respondió secamente ella—. No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas.

Él no dijo nada, y luego de unos segundos ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Siquiera fue sincero? —le preguntó de repente, confundiéndolo.

Él sólo la miró, sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El "gracias" de esa noche… ¿fue sincero?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

—Si —respondió simplemente. No agregó nada más.

—Yo… ¿te gustaba?

El silencio volvió a imperar. Esta vez Sasuke tardó más de lo normal en contestar. Incluso en la oscuridad y sin verlo a la cara Sakura podía sentir la tensión latente entre ellos.

—Si —respondió finalmente.

Sakura sintió una extraña presión en el pecho cuando lo escuchó.

—¿Y por qué…?

—¿No me quedé? —le siguió él, sin dejarla terminar.

—Si.

—Porque me pesaba más la venganza. Siempre me pesó más. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

—Y acaso… ¿ahora eres feliz? ¿Más que cuando estabas conmigo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke no respondió.

—Entiendo… —susurró ella.

Luego decidió ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta de forma lenta pero segura y no le dirigió la mirada ni en un segundo. Estaba seria, con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Se sentía simplemente… indignada.

—Por favor, vete… ha sido suficiente por hoy. Llueve y quiero cerrar la puerta —le pidió en un tono neutral y extraño incluso para Sasuke.

Él se levantó y fue hacia donde ella a pasos lentos.

Cuando llegó a su lado paró. Ninguno se miró directo a los ojos, pero Sakura presentía que él la veía de reojo.

—Yo nunca voy a ser feliz —le dijo antes de seguir caminando hacia fuera.

Ella no le respondió nada, pero él sabía que lo había escuchado perfectamente bien.

Iba bajo la lluvia, el cielo le iluminaba el camino de a ratos con sus repentinos refusilos.

Ya estaba por abrir la reja del frente, cuando algo lo detuvo. Sentía el calor de algo detrás de él y cuando miró hacia abajo vio unos brazos delgados rodeándole el pecho por detrás.

…Era ella. Lo estaba abrazando.

No le decía nada y con el ruido de la lluvia era imposible escucharla, pero él sabía que estaba llorando.

Se quedaron bajo la lluvia por muchos minutos. Ninguno se movía. Él podía sentir su delicado cuerpo chocarle la espalda y le recordaba a aquella vez, en el bosque.

Tenía la extraña sensación de no querer interrumpirla ni que ella lo soltara.

Sakura se aferraba a su pecho como si no hubiera un mañana y apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda ancha sin levantar el rostro de allí.

—Ya basta… ya basta —parecía implorarle con aquella quebrantada voz.

Él no pudo contenerse. Podía sentir un calor extraño llegar a su corazón y viajar a través de sus venas secas de amor y de cariño. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo respondían al tacto de la pelirrosa. No podía recordar la última vez que había sentido la piel de una mujer sobre su cuerpo.

Le pudo más su sangre que su cabeza y se dio vuelta. La miró directo a esos ojos verdes enrojecidos por el llanto, le elevó la cabeza desde el mentón sutilmente con el dedo pulgar y le acarició la cara. Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas y se deslizaban por su cuello. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y el frío era impresionante, pero no les importaba. No podían sentirlo.

En realidad ninguno pensaba demasiado en esos momentos… simplemente se miraban… y con eso bastaba.

Lentamente acercó su cabeza a la suya, inclinándose un poco por la diferencia de altura… y ella dejó que lo hiciera.

Esta vez no quería moverse, ni resistirse… quería dejarse tocar, besar, acariciar.

Sasuke selló en un simple beso el deseo latente e intenso que se tenían desde que eran niños. Los dos cerraron sus ojos, y ella lentamente rodeó su pálido cuello con sus brazos, y él la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola con delicadeza a su cuerpo.

Pronto un simple roce de labios se transformó en deseo, en pasión. El fuego los recorría, ambos dejaron abrir sus bocas por instinto y comenzaron a saborearse por dentro mutuamente.

Ella recorría sus labios con dulzura y a la vez desespero. Quería unirse a él por siempre, no quería que se le escapara.

La mente de ambos estaba en blanco, hacían lo que su instinto les decía. No pensaban. No hablaban… mucho menos se alejaban.

El acto se tornó más caluroso aún y ya no les bastaba con el beso. Buscaban acercar más sus cuerpos, juntarse y sentirse.

…Querían sentirse.

Él la levantó con un solo brazo, ella no pesaba más que una pluma para alguien como él. Ella rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se prendió de su cuello sin soltarlo ni dejar de besarlo.

Él la llevó hasta la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Todo seguía a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la chimenea. La llevó hasta allí sin pensarlo, la dejó en el suelo y ambos se separaron por un leve momento. Ella desde abajo y él desde arriba, en silencio.

Cruzaban miradas con los parpados caídos, observándose con cierta ternura mientras el fuego les secaba las pieles mojadas con la lluvia de a poco.

Él volvió a acercarse a ella, sus labios recorrieron su cuello… podía sentir la respiración agitada de Sakura y delicados gemidos mientras sentía sus cálidos labios sobre su piel… Sin embargo los besos acabaron en su pecho. La ropa le impedía el paso.

Le bajó el cierre de la blusa lentamente hasta llegar al final. Observó por un segundo sus pequeños pero firmes senos rosados, los contempló, los tocó un instante mientras seguía besando su abdomen recorriendo el bajo camino del ombligo… y nuevamente besó sus labios apasionadamente.

Ella se aferraba lo más que podía a él, y el fuego que los rodeaba era más caliente que el de la chimenea.

Él se apartó un momento y se sacó la capa y la camisa, las dejó a un lado. Cuando se puso de nuevo sobre ella, la joven miró sus pantalones.

Él no le dijo nada, ella sola dirigió sus manos a ellos y los bajó, terminando él de sacárselos junto con sus botas. Con sutileza le retiró su calza y pollera, quedando ambos tan solo en ropa interior.

El rubor cubría la mayor parte de la cara de Sakura, mientras que él no parecía inmutarse ante la peculiar situación. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener relaciones con Sakura?

Era Sakura, su pequeña compañera de equipo, la que lo seguía a todos lados como una estúpida y le decía "Sasuke-kun" a cada rato.

Pronto se percató de lo que sucedía. Su cabeza estuvo en blanco todo ese tiempo hasta que, por un momento, creyó ver a la niña de doce años que una vez conoció verle a los ojos con aquella inocencia indescriptible y jodidamente molesta.

La mirada, el brillo en sus ojos… la sonrojes de sus mejillas… era ella, era esa niña.

Y en ese momento… no pudo continuar. Se quedó tieso mientras la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

¿Acaso dudaba? ¿Estaba confundido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Quizás… ¿había llevado los hechos demasiado lejos? ¿No debió dejarse llevar de esa manera?

…Quizás era un error.

Sakura comenzaba a extrañarse por esa pausa tan larga, pero no quería moverse.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal ante la sorpresiva e inesperada pregunta del Uchiha. Corrió la mirada y no dijo nada.

El silencio fue una respuesta lo suficientemente clara para él.

—Lo eres —afirmó.

Luego suspiró, como si estuviera decepcionado. Se apartó de ella y se sentó a su lado, colocándose la camisa de nuevo.

Ella estaba perpleja ante los hechos.

Se tapó un poco con su blusa roja y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo sin comprender.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella con cierta timidez y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—Me cambio. Voy a irme —le comunicó como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella totalmente perpleja— ¿Acaso es una broma? —continuó.

Él no le contestaba. Ya estaba poniéndose de pie para buscar los pantalones.

—Sí, soy virgen —dijo ella repentinamente.

—Eso es evidente —respondió él sin asombrarse de su confesión.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito problema?

—Ninguno, simplemente no estoy interesado.

"_Interesado"_. Aquella última palabra fue como una apuñalada directa en su frágil corazón.

—¿¡Acaso no soy suficiente para ti!?

Él la ignoraba totalmente. Estaba preparando sus pantalones y botas como si nada.

—Claro, ya entiendo… Perdóname por no tener tu experiencia y no poder satisfacer las necesidades de un Uchiha de tu calibre. ¿Con cuantas has estado, con diez, veinte, treinta, cien? —la chica evidentemente no estaba en sus cabales.

La bronca con la que hablaba, el rencor e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos era… increíble.

De alguna manera sentía que la menospreciaba, que la humillaba como una imbécil… como si no valiera la pena en lo absoluto.

—Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia —culminó el joven sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

—Maldito… —susurró ella, dándose vuelta casi entre lágrimas— Te odio tanto… te detesto… Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido… jamás… eres un maldito bastardo hijo de… —un repentino beso la interrumpió.

Fue simple y delicado, pero la hizo callar.

Cuando se separó de ella la miró a sus abiertos y sorprendidos ojos.

—No puedo hacerte esto —dijo simplemente, levantándose y dejándola totalmente atontada.

Se estaba yendo, caminando por la sala hasta la ahora cerrada puerta. Sólo se escuchaba el eco de la lluvia caer sobre el techo.

—No necesito que me digas qué hacer con mi propio cuerpo. Yo quiero esto —le dijo, haciéndolo parar.

Todavía de espaldas él le contestó.

—No, no quieres. Y yo tampoco. Esto fue un error. Olvídalo. Jamás volveré a verte.

—¡No juegues a hacerte el Uchiha frio después de lo que pasó! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Diez? ¡Deja de pretender por una vez en tu vida!

—No pretendas ser fuerte cuando no lo eres, Sakura. No puedes manejar con esto. Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué crees que pasará luego? Sabes perfectamente que no voy a quedarme. No lo haré ni por ti ni por nadie. ¿Y aun así quieres que yo sea el primero? Por favor. Sé lo que buscas y sabes bien que no puedo dártelo. Aprende a vivir con eso, olvídame de una vez y continúa con tu feliz y rutinaria vida. Sigue saliendo con el tal Josuke, estoy seguro que con él serás más feliz que estancándote en un pasado irreal de mí.

Ella cerró sus puños mirando al piso. Se puso de pie sin dejar de taparse con la blusa.

—Inventé a Josuke, Sasuke. Creí que lo sabías —hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó hablando con cierta tristeza en la voz— Tú eres… el único. No hay otro en mi vida. Estás en todos lados. ¿Que te olvide? Eso es… imposible. No he podido olvidarte jamás. Incluso si nunca nada sucedió entre nosotros antes… siempre hubo algo y tú lo sabes. Te amé con locura, Sasuke. A tal punto de intentar matarte creyendo que sería la única forma de sacarte de la oscuridad en la que estabas… pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso. Te amo y tú lo sabes, y viniste a mí sabiendo eso incluso cuando pudiste ir con cualquier otro médico y obligarlo a sanarte, y luego matarlo para que no hablara. No sé si lo haces para torturarme o qué, pero sé que hay algo en ti que aún… me quiere. Tú todavía sientes algo por mí aunque ni siquiera lo sepas, ni yo misma lo sé del todo… simplemente lo siento. Siento la tensión, el afecto, tus miradas y las mías.

-.-Y ya es suficiente. No quiero seguir torturándome a mí misma. Si te vas no sé si pueda soportarlo… al menos por una noche quisiera ser una simple mujer, y tú un simple hombre. No seamos Sakura Haruno de la aldea de la Hoja, médica y Jounnin especializada, ni tampoco Sasuke Uchiha, ex enemigo de clase S, desertor y último de los Uchiha.

-.-Seamos sólo tú… y yo. Sólo esta noche… vivamos en otro planeta donde los problemas no existen. Donde el pasado es una ilusión… donde el presente es lo único que nos queda.

Él aspiró una bocanada de aire, corrió la mirada un momento y luego la miró fijo a los ojos, caminando a ella con una postura recta y decidida.

Cuando llegó a estar frente a frente a ella, a mínimos centímetros de distancia, paró en seco sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se mantuvo inmutada mientras esperaba que le dijera una misera palabra. Se preguntaba qué acababa de hacer, por qué demonios lo había hecho. ¿Era acaso un error?

No le importaba… ya nada le importaba. En esos momentos nada más existía, nada fuera de esa habitación, de esa casa.

En un aliento dejó escapar la última pregunta de la noche.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella simplemente lo miró, y todo fue tan claro como el agua. Sus ojos se lo pedían a gritos. Nunca había estado tan segura de querer algo, aunque ni siquiera existiera, aunque no fuese del todo autentico.

Lo quería a él, y lo quería esa noche.

Él la tenía tan cerca. Tan, tan cerca. Sentía su respiración, sentía su piel sin tocarla. Era adictiva, la deseaba, quería hacerla suya en ese instante con ferocidad.

Su instinto, su sangre, su misma piel le imploraban que rompiera esa misera distancia y volviera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Era un Uchiha, un desertor, un enemigo… pero también un hombre, y ella estaba allí… dispuesta, hermosa, desnuda… y lo amaba con todo su ser, de la forma más incomprensible del mundo.

Fue débil por primera vez en su vida. Sakura, por una vez, había sido capaz de ganarle una batalla y hacerlo ceder con cada sentido, con cada pedazo.

Creyó que podría manejarlo, pero se equivocó. ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Por qué se quedó a escuchar las cursilerías de Sakura, sus locuras de enamorada? Era una simple mujer inútil, molesta, tonta… ¿entonces por qué demonios no salía por esa estúpida puerta sin mirar hacia atrás?

Ya no pudo resistirlo, verle los ojos verdes mirándolo como si le estuviera rogando que la besara fue demasiado incluso para él.

Aproximó su cabeza sin seguir dudándolo, rompió con esa molesta y pequeña distancia y le partió los labios en un apasionado beso.

Ella dejó caer la blusa que apenas la cubría y le correspondió de inmediato; sus lenguas jugaban y se entreveraban, sus pieles se tocaban y él se estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente.

Los dos desesperaron y cayeron al suelo; él arriba y ella debajo, de nuevo. Esta vez ninguno planeaba detenerse ante lo que sucedía.

Ninguno pensaba, no podían hacerlo. El calor era lo único que les colmaba el cerebro.

Lujuria, pasión… lo prohibido.

_...Amor._

Él besaba su cuello con deseo, ella suspiraba en su oído y eso lo ponía más loco de lo que ya estaba.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_, la escuchaba susurrar despacio y seductoramente entre gemidos.

Se quitó él mismo la ropa en menos de un segundo, quedó solamente en ropa interior al igual que ella.

Él acariciaba sus senos con lentitud sin dejar de saborear su delgado y fino cuello… luego bajó rodeando a su clavícula, siguió por su abdomen perfecto y firme mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda… y llegó allí, al lugar más preciado de la muchacha.

Se detuvo un instante contemplando sus perfectamente bien formadas piernas… y deslizó sus dedos hacia los lados de sus pequeñas bragas blancas, bajándolas lentamente.

El corazón de la pelirrosa bombeaba sangre a mil por hora mientras sentía que la última prenda que le quedaba se iba cayendo por sus piernas suaves y relucientes.

Sasuke las tiró a un costado y miró con una expresión calmada a Sakura, observando su rubor y la inocencia de la que estaba a punto de despojarla.

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para besarla con dulzura mientras se quitaba su propia ropa interior.

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, quietos y mirándose a la cara.

Ella no pudo evitar que la mirada se le escapara hacia abajo y, al verlo, el rubor incrementó.

Jamás pensó que podría ver a su antiguo compañero en esa situación.

Ella abrió lentamente ambas piernas sin apartar la mirada. Estaba nerviosa, pero se mostró firme en sus convicciones y no se arrepintió ni por un instante de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Él entendió al instante el mensaje y volvió a besarla mientras se acomodaba en la posición adecuada.

Comenzó a moverse hacia delante lentamente mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda.

Pronto el dolor se abrió paso en la parte inferior de su cuerpo al sentirlo ya dentro y no pudo evitar quejarse levemente de él, apretando sus dedos contra la dura piel del Uchiha para soportarlo mejor.

Él tragó saliva al sentirla mientras se estremecía por dentro; ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ya no podía retractarse, no podía detenerse. Quería más, quería sentirla en todo su esplendor… pero se dio cuenta del dolor y lo hizo lo más lento posible.

De a poco ese malestar inicial se fue disipando solo y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar del acontecimiento. Entreveraban sus alientos, jadeaban, sentían el sudor de uno tocar el cuerpo del otro.

El fuego se había apoderado totalmente de ambos; Sakura decía su nombre pidiendo más a medida que pasaban los minutos, las horas. Los dos gritaban ahogados en placer y se veían a los ojos hablando con la mirada.

Él iba cada vez más rápido, entrelazaban sus manos sobre el suelo, se aferraban a sus pieles, se apretaban lo más que podían porque ninguno quería que el otro se escapara… querían unirse en un momento, querían ser un sólo cuerpo toda la noche.

Parecía que el piso iba a partirse en cualquier momento y que ambos se hundirían en el abismo sin soltarse.

La hiperventilación, la presión sanguínea… todo iba en aumento y ninguno quería detenerse.

La lluvia era la única testigo de aquel extraño e inusual acontecimiento en la casa de la joven Haruno.

Finalmente el hecho se consumó y los dos exhalaron el último aliento. Estaban tan exhaustos que él cayó sobre su cuerpo pequeño por un instante y luego se deslizó hacia izquierda.

Los dos inhalaban y exhalaban aire por la boca velozmente, como si acabaran de luchar la pelea más dura de sus vidas.

El fuego de la chimenea ya estaba casi extinto, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sakura miró por la ventana desde el suelo y vio que las nubes comenzaban a disolverse y que la luna era más visible. Supuso que eran las cinco y media de la mañana… todavía era de noche.

Tenían calor, pero de a poco el frío fue sintiéndose entre sus piernas y él tomó la capa que estaba tirada en el suelo a mínimos centímetros y los tapó a ambos.

Se miraron a los ojos… no sabían qué decirse.

No había palabras, tampoco había mucho aliento que desperdiciar. ¿Qué podían decirse después de lo ocurrido?

Las gotas de sudor todavía caían de sus cuerpos.

—¿Es esto… real? —preguntó en un suspiro la chica.

—¿Acaso estás arrepentida? —le preguntó él mirándola serio.

Ella se aproximó más a él hasta quedar pegada a su piel.

—No… estoy confundida —respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Él la miró extrañada. ¿Confundida de qué? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir?

—No me malinterpretes —prosiguió la muchacha—, pero todo esto es simplemente… extraño. Tú, yo… aquí… sin intentar matarnos el uno al otro… —replicó en un tono gracioso e irónico la muchacha.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez, sinceramente. Lo que ella acababa de decir le causó gracia.

—Tienes razón —le dijo él con aquella masculina voz.

—Y ahora… ¿qué sigue…? Dentro de media hora… amanecerá y no podrás irte porque las calles estarán llenas de personas que trabajan o van a la academia… —informó, bajando la mirada un poco.

Claramente el hecho le disgustaba, ¿pero qué más podía hacer sino decírselo? De todas formas iba a irse, lo quisiera ella o no.

—Tú sabes lo que sigue.

Ella asintió, todavía sin mirarlo.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

—Estaba recordando nuestras primeras misiones… ¿puedes recordarlas también? —le cuestionó con una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Recuerdo todas las misiones... algunas eran increíblemente estúpidas.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas carcajadas leves ante el comentario.

—Recuerdo ese estúpido gato —le dijo ella—. ¿Puedes creer que nos asignaran esa estupidez?

Él también dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa.

—No, todavía me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

Ella continuó riendo.

—Ahora me estaba acordando de aquella vez que Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó a caminar sobre los arboles verticalmente. Naruto y tú caían una y otra vez, mientras que la tonta del grupo lo logró en menos de un minuto —finalizó entre risas, refiriéndose por "tonta" a ella misma.

Él suspiró.

—No me lo recuerdes… fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí inferior —le dijo.

Ella achicó visiblemente su sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a ponerse nostálgicos.

—Eran buenos tiempos… —musitó.

—Sí, eran… hasta que la realidad nos hizo caer a tierra —continuó él.

Ella no dijo nada, parecía algo triste… y finalmente él rompió el silencio. Decidió que era hora de decirlo. Se armó de valor por dentro y dejó su orgullo y soberbia a un lado por un mísero segundo.

—Perdóname —dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, todavía pasmada.

—Por todo.

Ella calló por un momento, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaba… pidiéndole perdón? De pronto todos los momentos duros, toscos y violentos entre ellos dos en el pasado pasaron como una ráfaga de recuerdos veloces por su mente.

Luego no pudo hacer más que sonreír enormemente ante sus palabras y le acarició el rostro con ternura. Sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Te perdoné hace tiempo, Uchiha… —le susurró en un instante, con un tono cálido—Tienes un corazón extraño, Sasuke… pero lo tienes y soy capaz de ver dentro de él… no eres tan oscuro como crees.

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio, contemplando sus bellos ojos… ella era tan opuesta a él. Tan distinta… tan luminosa. Tan extraña y masoquista también.

—Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer —le pidió, haciéndola arquear confundida ambas cejas.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido.

El sharingan de Sasuke se activó en un segundo y la penetró totalmente a los ojos. La inmovilizó, no podía moverse.

Su mente se tornaba en blanco de a poco y no podía hacer nada, tan sólo temblar. Sentía como si una parte de sus recuerdos se estuviera escapando. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Llegó un punto en que no pudo conservar la compostura y se desmayó, perdió la consciencia.

Él desactivó su sharingan… su trabajo había terminado.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, inhaló aire y con mucha pesadez se comenzó a cambiar mientras la observababa dormir plácidamente, sin ninguna preocupación.

—Así será más fácil para todos —se auto convenció a sí mismo mientras acababa de ponerse las botas.

Luego lentamente le puso ropa, la vistió. Algo en su pecho le pesaba, pero no podía evitarlo… no veía otra salida.

La tomó en sus brazos con suavidad y la cargó a su cama. La dejó lentamente allí y la tapó con las sabanas.

Se agachó a su altura y continuó mirándola por un breve momento con la mirada algo caída, con la respiración algo lenta.

Pasó la yema de su dedo pulgar por su frente, acarició un corto mechón rosado de su flequillo y le dio el último adiós con la mirada.

Besó rápidamente su frente y se puso de pie… caminó a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Se dirigió a las calles de Konoha lentamente luego de cerrar la reja por última vez. Miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos el cielo… algo había cambiado en él.

La luna, las estrellas… poco a poco todo era más claro, estaba a punto de amanecer con un cielo despejado.

Pero aunque lo negara no era el cielo lo único que se había despejado esa noche… quizás dentro de su corazón también se había disipado una nube que lo cubría desde hace tiempo, aunque nadie nunca lo supiera… ni siquiera Sakura.

Porque efectivamente, él había borrado su memoria cuando activó el sharingan. Una inmensa laguna la cubriría cuando despertara en unas horas y no entendería absolutamente nada, y nunca sería capaz de comprender lo que había pasado esa noche. Nadie podría decírselo, nadie lo sabía.

…Sólo él. Y para ambos la vida continuaría su lento y mordaz rumbo… un rumbo solitario y triste… pero al menos el corazón de uno de ellos no estaría partido ni vanamente esperanzado.

Él se había ocupado de darle un último regalo a Sakura. Quizás por bondad, quizás por pena, incluso quizás por amor. Ni él estaba seguro… lo único que sabía era que ella no sufriría por su ausencia en la mañana, no lo extrañaría, no querría volver a tocar su piel… porque esa noche no existiría en su memoria.

Tan sólo le quedaban recuerdos malos y toscos de él, y para él eso era lo mejor… porque simplemente no podía darle lo que ella quería, no podía quedarse, no podía volver, no quería hacerlo.

Él no la merecía y no podía ofrecerle nada. Estaba vacío. No había absolutamente nada que darle más que odio, soledad, rencor.

Ella no tenía la culpa de la masacre de su familia. En realidad nadie la tenía, tan sólo unos pocos lo sabían y él ya era consciente de ello, por eso había dejado de buscar la destrucción de la aldea el día que Naruto lo hizo entrar en razón por última vez en el Valle del Fin… ya no estaba cegado por la manipulación de Madara y Tobi… pero incluso sabiendo eso le tiraba más el rencor, su familia muerta, y no podía volver a vivir en esa aldea sonriente donde todo su clan había sido extinto. No podía, simplemente le era imposible.

Lo perseguían los fantasmas del pasado y vengadores de familiares asesinados por él durante la guerra, y, por al menos una vez en su condenada vida quiso pensar en alguien más que él mismo y no arrastrarla al asqueroso abismo en el que estaba y del cual era imposible salir.

Partió esa noche lejos de Konoha, corriendo con furia por los bosques vacíos, escapando del pasado como siempre, continuando con su escape eterno… pero había algo que no podía negar.

Él era el único que sabría de aquella noche, y era el único con quien podía compartirla. Esa noche sólo existiría para él, sólo se depositaría en su solitaria y oscura memoria por siempre.

Y ella despertaría al otro día y su vida no cambiaría ni en un ápice, todo sería como siempre. No pretendería esperar que vuelva de nuevo, no lo llamaría con la mente, no pensaría cada instante de su vida en lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Ni siquiera se entraría que había perdido la virginidad con él. Jamás, jamás lo sabría.

Jamás… o quizás….

_Quizás… quizás… ¿quién sabe…? _

_Quizás algo pequeño y hermoso ya se estaba gestando en su dulce vientre... Y quizás el desertor olvidado sería el que nunca lo sabría._


	2. Parte II: Capítulo I

**Jeeeellou! ¿Me extrañaron? A que si. Vamos, díganlo "Te extrañamos mariaana-sama" xDD Ok, hablando en serio. Yo sí los extrañé, y dado que en absolutamente todos los reviews me decían que lo continúe, me lo ordenaban o directamente me pedían derechos de autor para continuarlo ustedes mismos, decidí hacerlo. De hecho yo sabía y era consciente de que el final era bastante abierto, y en algún momento se me cruzó hacerlo más largo, pero en esos momentos estaba escribiendo Sakura Uchiha, un fic muy largo, y prometí escribir este cuando terminara aquel. Lo que pasa es que a pesar de haberlo terminado en febrero/marzo (no me acuerdo) después tuve exámenes, facultad y además me quería tomar un descanso.**

**En algún momento dije que iba a empezar a publicar este fic cuando ya estuviese todo terminado. Bueno, les comento que no lo está xD Pero lo voy a publicar igual porque últimamente me están llegando varios mensajes impacientes, y los que me conocen saben bien que nunca subo nada que no vaya a terminar. No importa cuanto me tarde, lo voy a terminar a toda costa al igual que a todas mis historias anteriores. ¿Ok? Así que no se asusten ni tampoco me presionen xD**

**Me esfuerzo mucho con cada proyecto y esta no será la excepción, así que espero no decepcionar a nadie, y sin más que decir... los dejo disfrutar tranquilos.**

**Esperaré opiniones con ansias.**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II: Capitulo I.**

Sakura abrió sus ojos con una pesadez y lentitud increíbles. Cuando sus parpados se encontraron con la tediosa y luminosa luz de la mañana no pudo evitar volver a cerrarlos para escapar de aquella molestia ante sus cristalinos y sensibles ojos verdes.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y se llevó una mano a la cara, refregándose la lagaña.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentó sobre la cama. No podía pensar demasiado bien, se llevó la mano a la sien e intentó aclarar las ideas en su cabeza.

Poco a poco la claridad fue llegando, y se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

No podía recordar cómo ni en qué momento había llegado a casa, se había sacado las botas e ido a la cama. Era como si una extraña nube blanca tapara parte de su mente, como cuando tienes un sueño y despiertas sin poder recordar absolutamente nada de él sin importar cuanto lo intentes.

Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más extraña y se puso de pie abruptamente. Al hacerlo sintió un extraño malestar en los muslos, casi como un dolor.

Frunció el ceño confundida. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico, ¿qué le pasaba?

El corazón le empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, intentando encontrar respuesta. ¿Por qué no recordaba el momento en que llegó a su casa y a qué se debía esa inesperada sensación física?

Fue al baño y orinó, se cepilló los dientes y luego se dio una ducha. Se sentía… sucia. Extraña.

Cuando acabó se cambió de ropa y se puso algo común y cómodo. Fue a la cocina a hacerse un café.

Mientras el agua se calentaba decidió encender las luces de la sala porque las persianas estaban bajas y no podía ver muy bien.

Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la electricidad no funcionaba.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente y fue a subir las persianas.

Con la luz el sol podía ver todo más claramente. Sus botas estaban tiradas en medio de la sala, la chimenea lucía como si un fuego reciente se hubiese consumado y la pared tenía una grieta visible que antes no tenía.

Miró a todos lados totalmente turbada por la situación, se sentó en el sillón porque la cabeza le dolía. Hizo un esfuerzo mental increíble, pero todavía nada.

De pronto vio una imagen en su cabeza; la vio a Ino saludándola. Se vio caminando por la calle, pero era cada vez más borroso y difícil de visualizar… y ya nada.

Blanco. Todo estaba en blanco.

—¿Qué me pasa? —masculló entre dientes con los ojos cerrados.

El ruido de la pava con agua hervida la hizo caer a tierra de nuevo. Apagó el fuego y tomó un sorbo de café, aunque se sentía un poco mareada y tuvo que dejar la taza medio llena en la mesada.

Cuando lo hizo la atacó una increíble jaqueca y fue al baño para buscar una aspirina. Al abrir el botiquín se dio cuenta de que alguien ya había hurgado allí. El alcohol no estaba, y todo estaba desordenado… como si alguien hubiese movido las cosas buscando algo de manera apresurada.

Su inquietud se incrementó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Fue a la sala, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que pateó el ausente frasco de alcohol, que de paso estaba casi vacío. Lo levantó y lo colocó en la mesada, preguntándose qué demonios hacía allí.

Tomó sus cosas y salió a la calle porque recordaba que tenía que verse con Ino para entregar el informe de la misión.

Mientras caminaba por las luminosas calles de Konoha no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Se desvió del camino y fue a la entrada de la aldea. Al llegar estaban los guardias de siempre, bostezando y estirando sus brazos tranquilos.

Al verla caminar a ellos le sonrieron.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿Ustedes hicieron guardia toda la noche? —preguntó al instante sin rodeos.

Ellos asintieron.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntaron.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es sólo que… ¿no vieron nada fuera de lo común? ¿Nadie entró anoche?

Los muchachos se miraron confusos, y luego volvieron a mirarla a ella.

—Estuvimos aquí toda la noche. Hace muchos años que no vemos nada raro por aquí…

Era evidente. Después de la última guerra apenas se sabía de algunos ladrones o criminales dispersos, pero nada grave. Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco estúpida.

—Claro… —susurró, dando media vuelta— Gracias, nos vemos…

—Oye —la paró uno de ellos, mirándola fijamente. Ella se dio vuelta a verlo—. Si sabes de algo extraño dilo, Sakura-san.

Ella los miró seria un momento. ¿Valía la pena alarmar a los guardias por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura?

Lo pensó un minuto. ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría el trabajo de confundirla de esa manera? ¿Por qué alguien entraría a su casa y la usaría, y luego partiría como si nada?

No podía hallar respuestas solidas a lo que le ocurría. Se sentía confundida y extraña, pero no podía alarmar a nadie por algo tan… incierto. Quizás había sido ella, quizás estaba tan cansada que no recordaba haberse metido a la cama ni haber llegado a casa.

No podía asegurar nada con certeza todavía. No era necesario molestar a nadie por sus problemas personales… últimamente estaba muy estresada y tensa. La razón de su confusión podía deberse simplemente a eso; estrés.

Además no podía pensar en nadie que quisiera molestarla de esa manera… eran tiempos de paz, donde los enemigos habían sido eliminados todos.

—No, nada. No se preocupen chicos, están haciendo un buen trabajo. ¡Nos vemos! —les gritó sonriendo falsamente y caminando nuevamente hacia su encuentro con Ino.

Los dos guardias se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

—Es bonita, pero debo admitir que a veces es un tanto extraña… —le dijo uno al otro, rascándose la cabeza confundido.

—Pues por algo es la mejor amiga del hokage —contestó el compañero entre risas.

Mientras, Sakura caminaba en silencio, sin mirar a nadie. No podía parar de intentar recordar qué había hecho en su casa la noche anterior. Algo le presionaba el pecho y al mismo tiempo le bloqueaba el cerebro.

De pronto sintió que había chocado a alguien y tuvo que detenerse.

—¿Sakura? —escuchó.

—Ino… —musitó Sakura.

—Hace bastante te estoy esperando, ¿vamos?

Sakura asintió y ambas caminaban en silencio hacia la morada del Hokage. Ino se percató de la actitud de su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura la miró sin decir nada.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —volvió a preguntar la amiga.

—No… nada… me siento un poco extraña, es todo… —respondió con poco humor.

Ino arrugó el entrecejo y se detuvo.

—Dime qué te pasa, Sakura.

La pelirrosa paró a su lado. Su amiga la conocía demasiado bien. La miró a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido, con una expresión extraña. Ino simplemente la miraba, esperando que contestara.

—Ayer, cuando volvimos de la misión… ¿Yo me fui a casa? —le preguntó.

Ino se extrañó ante la pregunta.

—Claro, me saludaste y te fuiste. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura corrió la mirada, intentando hacer memoria inútilmente.

—¿Había alguien con nosotras? —volvió a preguntar.

La rubia se extrañó aún más que antes.

—Claro que no, Sakura. Estábamos solas, era muy tarde, no había nadie en la calle. La última vez que te vi estabas sola, ibas a casa. Estabas bastante cansada. ¿Estás bien…? ¿Por qué preguntas esto…?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No podía recordar lo que hizo luego de saludar a Ino.

—Es que… —comenzó la pelirrosa, pero alguien la interrumpió de repente.

—¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! —las llamó sonriendo unos metros desde atrás.

Era Hinata, y venía saludándolas con la mano desde la distancia, caminando lentamente con un vestido azul y un enorme vientre de embarazada.

—¡Hinata! —le sonrió Ino feliz. Hacía bastante que no se veían, olvidó por completo la conversación con Sakura.

—¿Cómo les fue, chicas? —les preguntó ni bien llegó a su lado con su típica amabilidad la muchacha.

—Todo estuvo bien por suerte. Ningún problema. Justo íbamos a entregar el informe a Naruto. Qué raro que no estés con él, ¿todo bien? —cuestionó aún con una sonrisa Ino.

Hinata asintió feliz.

—Si Ino-chan, fui al hospital a hacerme unos estudios…

Ino esbozó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¿¡Qué son, qué son!? —le preguntó efusivamente.

Hinata sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

—Una niña y un niño —contestó.

Ino acarició su vientre con ternura y siguió sonriendo de felicidad. Pero… entonces Hinata se percató de que Sakura no había abierto la boca desde que la vio.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó con preocupación la peliazul.

Sakura no las miraba, estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Está así desde hoy —le susurró Ino a Hinata.

—Pero… Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Ehm? —cuestionó Sakura, totalmente distraída, mirándola a los ojos. Al ver la expresión de sus amigas pudo reaccionar— Hinata… ¿qué pasa?

—A ti qué te pasa, Sakura —le dijo seria y algo molesta ya Ino ante su extraña actitud—. Hinata nos acaba de contar que tendrá una niña y un niño, y tú ni siquiera la miraste.

—No… no pasa nada, Ino-chan… Sakura debe estar cansada —intentó justificar Hinata, sin parar de mirar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

Ino suspiró.

—No, discúlpame Hinata. Ino tiene razón, estoy un poco rara. Es que me siento cansada. Quiero entregar el informe e ir a casa. Anoche no dormí bien —le respondió, intentando sonreir.

Hinata e Ino se miraron confundidas.

—¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a casa y duermes un poco? No te preocupes, yo llevaré el informe con Hinata. Le diré a Naruto que no te sentías bien —le ofreció con cierta preocupación la rubia.

Sakura la miró por un momento y lo pensó, pero luego sin mayor expresión asintió y dio media vuelta para irse. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, se sentía demasiado abrumada por lo que le pasaba. Sólo quería ir a casa y dormir, sentía que no había descansado nada la noche anterior.

Hinata e Ino siguieron su camino, pero no pudieron evitar hablar del tema.

—¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa, Ino-chan? —le preguntó, mirando hacia atrás la figura lejana de Sakura caminando.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Antes de que tú llegaras estaba rara, creo que iba a decirme algo… pero ya viste que no quiso hablar.

Hinata intentó sonreír para despreocupar a Ino.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que si algo grave le está sucediendo, no dudará en pedirte ayuda o hablar contigo —le dijo, tocándose en vientre mientras cada vez estaban más cerca de la torre del hokage.

Ino respondió con una sonrisa sincera sus palabras… pero en el fondo sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Sakura caminó en silencio a casa. Su mente estaba tan fuera de todo que probablemente si se cruzaba a alguien conocido, no lo hubiera saludado.

Se sentía demasiado extraña. Su propio cuerpo le decía que algo andaba mal.

Cuando llegó a casa volvió a observar la grieta en la pared, las botas, el fuego, el frasco… No podía recordar nada. Se sentía impotente.

Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir un poco y eso hizo. No quería seguir perturbando a sus amigas, que cada vez notaban más sus cambios de humor. Decidió, simplemente, que al otro día todo sería como siempre.

Si había algo importante que recordar, lo haría con el tiempo. Sino asumiría, simplemente, que todo fue producto de su propio estrés.

No encontraba ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario.


	3. Parte II: Capítulo II

**¡Hola! **

**Uff todavía no se me quita la emoción del capítulo anterior. Por si alguien no lee el manga no digo nada, pero honestamente... ¡LEANLO! Porque, mi Dios... No tengo palabras, honestamente, para el "...Sakura" y la mirada, _ese cruce _mortal de miradas, ese "llegas tarde, Sasuke" de Naruto y el ignore total de Sasuke para dirigirle una mirada solamente a ella.**

**Porque, en el camino, venía pensando en ella. Podía recordar todo lo que le había hecho y simplemente... ese "...Sakura", sin nada más, y el silencio de los dos... dice todo. Porque el SS no necesita nada. Ni palabras de más, ni mucho alboroto. Una sola mirada bastará para entenderlo todo. Ellos son así.**

**¡Y las que se vienen mierda! Que con esa determinación de Sakura para luchar al lado de Naruto y de Sasuke como si nada le importara, sin cuestionar ni tener puta idea de nada de la verdad de Sasuke.**

**Ohhh es demasiado.**

**Pero ahora a lo nuestro... Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho. Y, en parte, está basado en casi los últimos capítulos del manga. Es un futuro que fácilmente podría ocurrir. Why the hell not.**

**Así que, aquí tienen. **

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II. Capítulo II.**

Ya habían transcurrido casi tres meses desde aquella noche. Sakura no había podido dedicar mucho tiempo a reflexionar de nuevo sobre ello. El trabajo la volvió a consumir, ordenándole dedicarle gran parte de su tiempo y concentración.

A veces tenía momentos libres, como cuando estaba en casa, y recordaba lo extraño de aquella vez que despertó sin memoria de lo ocurrido la noche antes. Pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba preparando algún informe médico, leyendo la historia clínica de algún paciente, estudiando nuevas técnicas o desarrollándolas ella misma. Incluso entrenaba e intentaba reforzar las técnicas de su antigua maestra. Iba al bosque a luchar con Ino, intentaban mantenerse en forma. A pesar de que ya no había guerras, no había por qué relajarse y dar todo por sentado.

Además no había indicios de que ninguna persona hostil se hubiese metido en su casa, y a pesar de no poder recordar nada, los días transcurrieron como si todo fuese normal. Nadie extraño fue visto en la aldea, nadie entró ni burló la seguridad.

Claro que en la lógica de Sakura cabía la posibilidad de que una persona hábil hubiese podido entrar sin ser vista, meterse en su casa y, de alguna manera, hacer que ella no pudiera recordar nada.

¿Pero por qué? Esa fue la única pregunta. Nadie más había dicho haber pasado lo mismo que ella. No había denuncias de "falta de memoria", ni heridos, ni muertos, todo estaba normal. Ella misma no estaba herida –a pesar de haber sentido extrañas molestias por unos días-. Lo máximo que tuvo fue una jaqueca.

Además, ¿quién querría meterse precisamente en su casa? Nada tenía sentido. Ella no tenía nada de especial. Era la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, pero nada más. Sí, tenía cargos altos y era muy cercana al hokage, pero, ¿justamente a su casa? No guardaba conocimientos importantes de nada. Era ridículo pensar que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de molestarla así. Además no faltaba nada, su casa tenía todo en orden –excepto que tuvo que mandar a arreglar la grieta en la pared, y la luz-.

Así que Sakura simplemente dejó pasar el tiempo, y el común de sus días volvió pronto. Su amiga dejó de preocuparse por ella al poco tiempo, Sakura volvió a la normalidad sin decir nada.

Una tarde como varias otras, estaba en el hospital con Ino, ordenando las historias clínicas de varios pacientes, y esperando a que estuvieran los últimos resultados de los estudios de Hinata que estaba muy pronta a dar a luz.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te has sentido? Me contaron unas enfermeras que estuviste toda la mañana vomitando en el baño —preguntó Ino, algo sorprendida y asustada también.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, debe haber sido algo que comí. He estado teniendo mareos… Me siento un poco cansada.

Su amiga se extrañó ante sus comentarios.

—Bien, pon tu brazo sobre la mesa. Voy a medirte la presión —ordenó Ino yendo a ella, dejando todos los papeles de lado.

—No es necesario…

—Hazlo —la interrumpió su amiga.

Sakura suspiró y dejó a Ino hacer su trabajo. Esta se asustó y la miró consternada.

—Tienes la presión bajísima, ¿te has estado alimentando como corresponde? —le preguntó, tocándole la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

—Sí. De hecho me he estado alimentando de forma distinta, debe ser eso.

—¿De forma distinta?

Sakura asintió.

—Me he estado sintiendo extraña, pero no debe ser nada. Es el estrés, me dan ganas de comer cosas que antes no me gustaban y además me canso por tanto trabajo.

Ino la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se puso de pie.

—Dime… ¿has estado menstruando? —le preguntó, sacándola totalmente de lugar.

Tras un segundo de silencio, Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó todavía entre risas.

Ino suspiró y sonrió con ella.

—Tienes razón… es imposible. Es que si no fueras virgen, diría que estás embara…

—Ni siquiera lo digas —la interrumpió Sakura, un poco más seria—. Pero de hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, hace bastante que no menstruo. Tanto trabajo me hizo olvidarlo. Supongo que también es por el estrés —finalizó Sakura, volviendo a tomar los papeles en sus manos.

—Créeme, si tuvieras pareja no lo olvidarías —le respondió Ino, yendo de nuevo a su lugar.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va todo con Sai? —cuestionó la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sobresaltada Ino— Me hiciste recordar que acaba de irse a una misión a entrenar unos ninjas en otra aldea. Esta noche tendré que ir a dormir a la casa con mamá, no me gusta quedarme sola en lo de Sai —le comentó, algo desganada.

Sakura se percató de ello.

—Bueno… si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo, a mi casa. Hace bastante que no me visitas, me haría bien la compañía —ofreció con una sonrisa la muchacha, a medida que veía como los ojos de Ino brillaban de placer.

—¿Segura que no te molesta?

—Para nada… estoy cansada de dormir sola en esa casa. Además podemos hablar un poco de otras cosas que no sean del trabajo, como para variar.

Ino no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, cuando salgamos vamos juntas a tu casa. Tengo ropa en mi bolso —le comunicó la rubia, todavía feliz. Sakura respondió sus palabras con otra sonrisa, y ambas continuaron trabajando.

El día transcurrió sin demasiadas alteraciones. Llegaron los estudios de Hinata cuando estaban por irse, así que Ino los guardó en su bolso para revisarlos en la casa de Sakura.

Estaba anocheciendo y las calles de Konoha comensaban a desolarse de a poco. Las dos caminaban sonriendo, charlando. Sakura seguía sintiéndose un poco mal, pero estaba mucho mejor. Ino le compró jugo y la presión volvió a subirle.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sakura encendió la luz e Ino dejó el bolso en el suelo. Sakura puso agua a hervir para preparar un par de cafés y que así pudieran relajarse un poco.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que Ino soltó un comentario.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pared? —le preguntó, observándola con detenimiento.

Sakura, que estaba en la cocina, fue a donde Ino para ver a qué se refería.

—Oh… eso —le comunicó—. Estaba agrietada y llamé a alguien que la sellara, pero se nota que esa parte fue renovada porque la pintura es más blanca —le respondió, yendo de nuevo a la cocina para traer las tazas.

Sin embargo, para su amiga era bastante extraño ver aquello.

—Pero… antes eso no estaba así, debiste haberla golpeado o algo así. ¿Qué hiciste? —la cuestionó.

Sakura se sentía un poco acorralada. Se sentó y puso las tazas en la mesa, Ino también se sentó y tomó el primer sorbo de café sin parar de mirarla. Esperaba una respuesta a su latente curiosidad.

—De hecho no sé qué pasó —contestó la pelirrosa simplemente, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

Ino frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? No es una grieta que se haga por humedad o algo así. La golpeaste con algo, ¿qué le pasó?

Sakura suspiró cansada y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Si no se lo contaba, no iba a parar en toda la noche.

—A eso me refiero… no sé qué pasó, no lo recuerdo. Un día desperté y estaba así.

Ino se sobresaltó ante sus extrañamente tranquilas palabras.

—Pero Sakura, eso no es normal, ¿cómo que no recuerdas? ¿Cuándo pasó?

—Fue hace tres meses, después de que volví de la misión contigo. Lo último que recuerdo es haberte saludado y caminar un par de metros a casa. Luego todo está en blanco. Pero pasó hace mucho y después de pensarlo bastante, llegué a la deducción de que no es nada…

—¿¡Cómo que no es nada!? —la interrumpió Ino, alterada— ¿¡Y recién ahora me lo cuentas!? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Ya, Ino, tranquilízate un poco. Averigüé y la guardia de Konoha no vio nada raro. Además no me pasó nada, no se llevaron nada. Solamente estaba esa grieta. ¿Quién podría querer entrar a mi casa sin ninguna razón? Fue por el cansancio. Estaba tan agotada que no recuerdo nada, sólo eso…

—¡Sakura! —le reclamó Ino en un tono de indignación— Vamos, mujer. Eres más inteligente que eso. ¿Por qué no avisaste nada? Pudo ser grave, no sabes qué pasó.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, exhalando aire e intentando tener paciencia a los reclamos de amiga.

—No quería preocupar a nadie innecesariamente. Ya conoces a Naruto, se hubiese vuelto insoportable si lo mencionaba. Además no hubo noticias de que a alguien más le pasara lo mismo… y me resulta imposible que en esta época de paz haya sido alguien hostil. Simplemente no encontré sentido alguno a lo que me sucedió. Lo pensé bastante, y ya.

Ino suspiró, calmándose un poco. Ninguna de las dos habló por un momento, pero Ino estaba inquieta y Sakura se daba cuenta de ello. Sabía que en algún momento volvería a mencionar el tema, y dejó que lo hiciera con la máxima paciencia posible.

—Sakura, creo que… —intentó comenzar.

—Ya, Ino, te dije que todo está bien —la interrumpió la pelirrosa. Ino se molestó bastante.

—Iba a decirte que puedo ayudarte —le contestó algo ofendida la rubia.

Sakura frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó, algo confundida.

Ino sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Te olvidas que pertenezco al clan Yamanaka? Tengo habilidades que incluyen ver recuerdos ajenos.

—Si, lo sé, pero… no sabía que ya habías alcanzado ese nivel, y además no es tu especialidad…

—No, no lo es. Antes de morir… mi padre me enseñó algo para introducirme en la mente de los muertos y sacarles información. Nunca llegué a perfeccionarlo, pero puedo intentarlo. No perdemos nada, no hay peligro de que te pase nada.

—Pero Ino… no estoy muerta, ¿el jutsu funciona igual?

Ella suspiró, pensándolo.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero, en teoría, debería ser un poco más fácil y sin necesidad de usar ningún mecanismo exterior que me ayude. Además, Sakura, la memoria no se borra del cerebro… está allí, en algún lugar. Sólo que está bloqueada. Si hay algo importante que ver, entonces lo veremos.

Sakura se mordió el labio, y tras pensarlo un par de minutos, la curiosidad por lo que podría haber pasado esa vez le pudo más y asintió a que Ino se metiera en su cabeza.

La rubia le pidió que se sentara sobre el sofá, que se relajara lo más posible y que intentara mantener la mente en blanco. Se sentó en una silla delante de ella y puso ambas manos en su cabeza. Las dos cerraron los ojos e Ino comenzó a concentrarse como su padre le había enseñado.

En realidad no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca lo había hecho antes. Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, pero intentó calmarse como lo pidió su amiga.

Ino mantuvo la concentración por varios minutos, y aunque en un principio Sakura no sintió nada, al cabo de un momento la cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco.

—No te muevas ni un poco —le susurró Ino, todavía concentrándose. Sakura se dio cuenta que ella estaba sintiendo la misma jaqueca que ella.

Sakura veía su mente en blanco, como si nada estuviese allí. Pero entonces, en medio de esa blancura extrema, unos tintes de colores aparecieron sobre el paisaje. Sakura no abrió los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que los tintes de colores comenzaban a tomar formas extrañas… a unirse entre sí.

Finalmente una imagen reconocible se posó sobre su cabeza… se vio a sí misma, caminando por la calle en la oscuridad. Pero no estaba sola… había alguien junto a ella, y no podía distinguirlo. Estaba a punto de conseguir verlo… pero Ino se separó abruptamente de ella respirando agitada.

Sakura se asustó un poco al verla. Sudaba y lucía cansada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, tratando de tocarla. Ino asintió, todavía sin recuperar el aliento.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Requiere mucho chakra y concentración.

—Ya basta, fue suficiente por hoy —le dijo Sakura seria, tratando de levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua para su amiga.

Ino la detuvo y le sostuvo la mano.

—Nada de eso, quiero saber cómo termina esto y quién era el que iba contigo en la calle.

Sakura la miró con desaprobación, pero Ino estaba empecinada en ayudarla a recobrar la memoria y no la dejó negarse.

Volvió a sostenerle la cabeza con las manos y a concentrarse con sumo esfuerzo. Aparecieron los mismos tintes de colores, y de nuevo las formas que culminaron en una nueva imagen. Pero esta vez no estaban en la calle… era la casa.

Sakura estaba besando a alguien, todo era borroso. Luego se vio a sí misma empujar al desconocido contra la pared… y cuando el hombre levantó la mirada…

…Esa mirada.

Al ver sus ojos negros la mente de Sakura comenzó a trabajar a todo lo que daba. Sentía que todo se estaba aclarando. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente como un refusilo increíblemente rápido, todo lo que vivió esa noche, todos los recuerdos. Lo que hizo con Sasuke y lo que Sasuke le hizo a ella.

"_Eres un desertor olvidado por el pueblo, atrapado en la historia y perseguido por unos pocos vengadores…", "Creo que no soy el único atrapado en el pasado, ¿o me equivoco?", "Yo ya no te amo", "Sí, lo haces", "¿Cómo puedes ser tan bastardo y pretender que nada ha sucedido? ¿¡Cómo!?", "Deja de contradecirte", "Jamás podré entenderte…", "No soy tu príncipe azul, Sakura", "Que decepcionado estaría tu hermano Itachi de ti", "¡No metas a mi hermano en esto!", "¡Suéltame!", "Mi hermano me dijo que me amaba sin importar qué hiciera", "¿¡Qué demonios hiciste con el Sasuke que yo conocía!?", "¿¡Tú qué demonios pretendes de mí!? ¿¡Qué!?", "Nada… yo de ti hace mucho que no espero… nada", "Ya te dije que no soy tu príncipe azul", "El "gracias" de esa noche… ¿fue sincero?", "Si", "Yo… ¿te gustaba?", "Si", "¿Y por qué…?", "Porque me pesaba más la venganza. Siempre me pesó más", "Te odio tanto… te detesto… Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido… jamás… eres un maldito bastardo hijo de…", "Esto fue un error. Olvídalo. Jamás volveré a verte.", "Sólo esta noche… vivamos en otro planeta donde los problemas no existen. Donde el pasado es una ilusión…", "¿Estás segura?", "Sasuke-kun…", "Perdóname", "Te perdoné hace tiempo, Uchiha…", "Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer", "¿Qué…?"_

Fue tan brusco y doloroso que tanta información llegara así, y que fuese tan desconcertante e increíble para ella volver a vivir lo que no recordaba, que se separó instintivamente de Ino totalmente petrificada y helada. Jadeaba y respiraba mirándola sin saber qué decir o a dónde ir.

Ino tenía los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Sakura y continuó mirándola absolutamente congelada y desconcertada.

—Oh por Dios… —susurró Sakura apenas en un hilo de voz, sudando y sin parar de respirar agitadamente. Las piernas le temblaban, el corazón nunca le había latido tan fuerte.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Ino tan asustada como Sakura— ¡No puede ser, debes estar bromeando! —chilló, buscándole la lógica a lo que acababa de ver.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Ahora recordaba todo. No sabía qué responderle a Ino ni qué hacer. Todo era tan confuso y extraño que sintió malestar en el pecho, y nubosidad en la vista. Sentía la presión por las nubes. Ocurrió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta; cayó al suelo aturdida y petrificada. Se desmayó por completo. Lo último que escuchó fue un grito alarmante de su amiga, y luego todo se oscureció.

La vista le volvió de a poco. La imagen fue aclarándose y abriéndose paso al cabo de unos minutos. Era de día, la ventana estaba abierta. Reconoció donde estaba por el aspecto de la habitación. Era el hospital de Konoha.

Ino dormía en una silla a su lado. Suspiró e intentó ponerse de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que volver a acostarse.

—Oye… —le susurró su amiga, despertando también y refregándose los ojos— ¿Cómo te sientes…? —le preguntó con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había algo raro. Todo era demasiado extraño para ella en esos momentos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la pelirrosa con la voz reseca.

—Te desmayaste después de ver todo eso… tu presión subió porque… tú… —Ino se quedó callada y corrió la mirada.

Sakura acabó con sus dudas al instante. Definitivamente había algo raro que no le estaba diciendo.

—Ino… ¿qué tengo? —le preguntó un poco confundida.

—Sakura… no sé cómo decirte esto. Te hicimos exámenes de sangre de rutina, para comprobar que estaba todo bien…

—¿Y lo está?

Ino volvió a correr la mirada.

—Dímelo de una vez, Ino —le pidió amargamente Sakura.

—Estas embarazada de un poco más de tres meses.

La expresión que hizo Sakura en ese momento no se igualaba a nada que Ino hubiese visto antes. Eran muchas emociones encontradas en un sólo momento. Su piel estaba pálida y sus labios temblaban solos. Miraba a la nada, a la espera de algo que Ino no comprendía del todo.

Su mente intentaba procesar y aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar. Apenas ayer era virgen, y ahora estaba esperando un bebé de Sasuke de más de tres meses. Todavía ni siquiera entendía del todo lo que había hecho Sasuke con ella. No había podido dedicar ni diez minutos a pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y la pérdida de memoria que él le había provocado.

—Sakura… podemos arreglarlo… tú sabes que yo sé hacer estas cosas en caso de emergencia… nadie lo sabrá, diremos que fue espontaneo —le susurró Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos, acercándose más a ella, sosteniéndole la mano y mirándola lo más compasiva que podía.

Sakura la miró inmediatamente. No le dijo nada, sólo la miró. Luego desvió sus ojos jade a su vientre, y lo acarició temblante e insegura. Una lágrima fina se deslizó por sus mejillas.

¿Qué debía hacer…? O más bien… ¿qué quería hacer?

—No debes preocuparte por nada… nadie lo sabrá… no le dije a nadie lo que pasó. Todos creen que simplemente te subió un poco la presión. Sólo algunas enfermeras saben que estás embarazada… —le decía Ino, tratando de consolarla— Podemos solucionarlo —continuó diciendo.

Sakura volvió a mirarla.

—No —le dijo secamente la pelirrosa. Ino se sorprendió bastante.

—¿No… no quieres…?

—No puedo… no puedo hacer eso… no quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie de quién es. Por favor, prométeme que no lo harás. Si se sabe… —le pedía Sakura, entre lágrimas.

—No, nadie lo sabrá. Lo juro… inventaremos una historia —prometía con los ojos brillosos su amiga.

Sakura volvió a romper en llanto, e Ino no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien…

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?


	4. Parte II: Capítulo III

**¡Hola! **

**Sé que muchos deben odiarme, pero tengo una muy buena excusa. Bueno, para empezar los sucesos del capítulo 631, 632 y el reciente 633 me dejaron como totalmente DESCOLOCADA, es decir, me sentía fuera de lugar publicando algo que estaba lejos de la realidad que se daba en el manga actual. Sasuke diciendo que será hokage... haciéndose bueno... aunque el último capi. dio bastante que pensar (se puede predecir un momento sasusaku, eh?) pero en fin. Eso me dejó un poco WTF respecto a la escritura y no soy la única! Varias chicas me dijeron que les pasó lo mismo xD **

**Pero la real excusa es la siguiente: No tuve internet por más de dos semanas. Sí, así como leen. ¿Por qué? Bueno, uso modem limitado, y eso me cagó la existencia básicamente xD Pero creo que no volverá a pasar. El servicio andaba mal, y no me recargaban. Anduve con el celular todo este tiempo. Fue horrible xD **

**¡En finnn! Los dejo de torturar con mis porquerías... espero que este capítulo les guste mucho. Y aclaro una última cosa: Yo hasta terminar un fic, no paro de publicar.**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II. Capítulo III.**

Habían pasado meses. Ya rondaba los 8 meses.

Sakura procuró levantarse con cuidado de la silla. Se acarició con ternura el vientre y dejó sobre la mesa la caja que estaba llenando con la vajilla de porcelana. Ya había empacado casi todo.

Caminó lentamente y con un poco de pereza al baño, sentía que la vejiga iba a explotarle en cualquier momento

Suspiró un poco cansada, ahora le daba sueño bastante seguido. Se sentía pesada, los pies hinchados, una bomba a punto de estallar. La espalda cada vez la mataba más, y sus piernas caminaban cada vez con más espacio entre ellas. Era invierno, pero procuraba quitarse el abrigo bastante seguido porque el calor la sucumbía de inmediato.

Era pesado, era molesto. Había visto tantas mujeres embarazadas, había tratado tantos partos. Sabía los síntomas de memoria, conocía cada etapa de la gestación. Había estudiado con su gran y, difunta ya, maestra Tsunade todo lo referido al sistema reproductivo, toda la anatomía humana… pero los libros no explicaban esto. No había manera de describirlo.

Todo era el doble de tedioso, hasta las cosas más sencillas como ir al baño. Pero también estaba lo otro…

—¿Estás durmiendo tranquilo ahí dentro, bebé? —preguntó con una sonrisa enternecedora mirándose el vientre, saliendo del baño ya.

Estar embarazada era una de las sensaciones más hermosas y únicas que jamás hubiese podido experimentar. Sentía vida dentro suyo. Sentía sus caricias, sus movimientos. Era de ella, ella lo había creado.

Caminó hacia la habitación, todavía le quedaba guardar algunos libros. Ya casi no había nada en la casa, porque iba a volver a mudarse, esta vez a una más grande, alejada de la aldea, cerca de las afueras para tener tranquilidad cuando su hijo naciera.

Después de la muerte de sus padres se había mudado a una casa más pequeña porque estaba sola, totalmente sola. Pero quería que su hijo tuviese espacio para jugar, para crecer. Su propia habitación, su mascota en un patio donde soltarla. La casa de sus padres le traía demasiados recuerdos, y ella lo que quería era empezar de cero.

…Basta de tortura.

Se sentó sobre la cama, todavía no habían llevado el colchón a la otra casa. Había algunos libros suyos de medicina, otros de cuando ni siquiera era gennin, todos desparramados sobre la cama.

Tomó una caja vacía y comenzó a meterlos adentro, uno por uno. Mientras lo hacía notó que desde dentro de uno de ellos se deslizaba una fotografía. La sacó, para contemplarla.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras la observaba. Era una foto del equipo siete, una que les habían sacado en el transcurso de alguna misión. Todos sonreían y estaban tan felices…

Una sensación opresiva le sucumbió en el medio del pecho, porque sus ojos se detuvieron en la imagen de Sasuke. El Sasuke de doce años que alguna vez conoció, y que la había embarazado meses antes.

Una bola de recuerdos le invadió la mente de nuevo. Trataba de no pensar tanto en ello, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas tortuosas y angustiantes recordando esa noche una y otra vez, repasando cada detalle en su cabeza, asesinándose a sí misma, tratando de entenderlo todo. Y, por más que trataba de creer que lo había hecho por su bien, no podía creer que hubiesen hecho el amor de esa manera y que luego se hubiese ido para dejarle la mente en blanco… sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ella nunca había pretendido que se quedara a su lado, ella misma le había dicho que no esperaba que fuese su príncipe azul.

Pero… ¿era necesaria tanta crueldad? Solía pensar una y otra vez qué hubiese pasado si al otro día hubiese podido recordarlo todo. Quizás ese niño no estaría dentro suyo, quizás hubiese tomado toda precaución posible para evitar el embarazo… y ello sólo le estremecía la piel del terror.

Lo amaba demasiado. Lo adoraba, era su hijo. ¿Era posible amar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera había visto jamás? Pues, lo hacía, como no creía posible hacerlo. Las primeras semanas luego de enterarse todo fue angustia, miedo, soledad por las noches… incertidumbre. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? Pero poco a poco todo fue solucionándose, el inexplicable amor fue invadiéndola de a poco hasta culminar en un invisible e irrompible lazo.

Si seguía de pie luego de recordar aquella noche, era sólo por amor a él, su pequeño. Él le daba fuerzas cuando sentía que no podía más, que no tenía sentido, que nunca iba a estar con el padre de su hijo, que nunca encontraría nadie que la entendiera de verdad.

Lloró muchas noches de bronca o de tristeza, preguntándose por qué demonios aquello le ocurría a ella, por qué su vida era tan complicada… hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer, hasta que el amor por su hijo llenó el vacío de Sasuke y le dio el coraje para seguir respirando y viviendo.

Unas pequeñas y sensibles pataditas se sentían desde su interior. Todo pensamiento negativo se disipó de inmediato y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de nuevo.

—Nosotros dos seremos felices juntos, ¿verdad pequeño? —susurró con una lágrima deslizándose de sus ojos.

—¿Quién será feliz aquí? —preguntó repentinamente una reconocible voz viniendo desde el living.

—Naruto… —musitó la pelirrosa al verlo entrar a su cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella procuró secarse rápidamente la lágrima para evitar un cuestionario por millonésima vez, pero él ya no era aquel niño estúpido e ingenuo de años atrás. O bueno, no del todo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó ni bien entró. Sakura metió la foto velozmente en la caja, pero él la vio.

—¿Melancolía? A veces la siento también, sabes. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse —le dijo con cariño y a la vez inocencia. Ella trató de sonreírle falsamente.

Él no tenía ni idea de nada. La única que sabía la verdad con detalles y certeza era su amiga Ino. Juntas habían inventado una historia inusual y extraña, pero que con esfuerzo lograron hacer convencer a los demás: Se había embarazado de un chico que conoció mientras estaba misionando aquella vez con Ino, y prefirió no decirle nada porque fue algo sólo de una noche. ¿Qué más podían inventar? ¿Inseminación artificial? No había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto… después de todo no hay muchas más maneras de quedar embarazada. De lo único que estaban seguras las dos era de que nadie podía saber de Sasuke. ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? ¿Quién iba a entenderlo? Además… Sasuke era un hombre perseguido, todos lo sabían. Él podía defenderse solo, pero… sólo de pensar que algunos de esos hombres que lo perseguían por los asesinatos en la guerra del pasado, cuando estaba fuera de sí, pudieran hacerle algo a su hijo en venganza… simplemente la aterrorizaba.

Muchos de sus amigos, e inclusive aldeanos la miraban totalmente absortos por su situación al enterarse. Ella no era así, ella no haría cosas como esas, era muy responsable, todos sabían la cantidad de chicos que había rechazado por pensar en Sasuke. ¿Y de repente se embarazaba?

Pero al fin y al cabo ninguno pudo hallar una explicación lógica al asunto, y tuvieron que aceptarlo contentos porque venía un nuevo ninja al mundo. Sin embargo, al que la historia nunca terminó de cuadrarle era a Naruto. La conocía demasiado bien, y no encontraba explicación a su actuar, pero alguna que otra vez tuvo leves sospechas o desconfianza…

—¿Vienes a ayudarme a cargar las cajas? No era necesario, ya casi no queda nada —le dijo la muchacha intentando evadir cualquier tema peligroso.

—Deja eso, Sakura, tu sabes bien que no puedes levantar esas cajas —le dijo apresurado, sacándosela de las manos. Ella resopló aire resignada.

—Tienes a tu propia esposa e hijos que cuidar, Naruto. Yo puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien sola, no soy una niña.

—Tener fuerza bruta no te quita lo embarazada. Además Hinata está feliz de que te ayude, ella te aprecia mucho y su padre no se despega de sus nietos —le decía Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que mencionaba a Hinata o a sus bebés.

—Finalmente conseguiste lo que tanto querías, Naruto… estoy muy feliz de que tengas una familia como nunca la pudiste tener —susurró Sakura con una sonrisa tierna mientras se ponía de pie.

Naruto la miró por un instante callado. Luego cerró sus ojos, suspiró tranquilamente y posó su mano libre sobre su hombro. Volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Ella arqueó ambas cejas algo confundida.

—Tú siempre fuiste mi familia también, Sakura. Y yo voy a cuidarte, nunca vas a estar sola. Ni tú, ni él —finalizó, dirigiendo la mano al vientre, acariciándolo con un amor especial…. Fraternal.

Aquello le dio paz, sintió una serenidad cálida subirle la espalda. No hicieron falta más palabras, los dos fueron caminando a la salida de la casa. Naruto cargaba unas cinco cajas, una encima de la otra.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando una puntada extraña la hizo detenerse. Entrecerró sus ojos, esperando a que pasara. Había sido momentáneo y extraño, un dolor seco y directo. Ya las había tenido esa semana, pero pasaban rápido y con la mudanza no les había dado mayor importancia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Si… si, sólo una pequeña contracción —le dijo, a lo que él se alteró un poco.

—¿Contracciones? ¿¡Eso significa que el bebé viene!? —preguntó totalmente asustado, a punto de tirar las cajas. Ella lo calló con una señal de la mano.

—Es normal, además no es mi tiempo todavía, aún queda un mes…

Él la miró un poco preocupado, pero ella sonaba tranquila y ambos salieron de la casa camino a la nueva. Iban caminando por la calle, Naruto hablaba y contaba anécdotas de reuniones entre los kages, pero ella se sentía extraña y no lo escuchaba con atención. Sentía pequeñas puntadas, dolores generales en la espalda.

Al principio eran leves, pero luego eran fuertes, cada vez peores…

—¡Oh por Dios! —gritó de repente en la calle, sacando a Naruto totalmente de sí, deteniéndose e inclinándose levemente y jadeando sudorosa.

—¿¡Qué, qué pasa!? —gritaba él, dejando las cajas en el suelo y tratando de socorrerla. Ella se aferró a brazo, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que casi se lo fractura.

—¡Llévame al jodido hospital! —le pidió o más bien ordenó. Un poco paralizado el Uzumaki se dispuso a cargarla y saltar sobre los edificios lo más rápido que pudo mientras los ciudadanos se quedaban consternados mirando la situación.

Cuando llegaron ni siquiera tuvo que explicar nada, Ino estaba allí y se dio cuenta de que la llegada del bebé era inminente. El pantalón de Sakura estaba mojado, eso significaba que ya había roto bolsa.

La llevaron a una habitación de inmediato, las enfermeras la cambiaron y la colocaron en la cama.

Sakura casi no podía moverse del dolor. Ino le hizo tacto para ver si había dilatado, y efectivamente tenía los centímetros suficientes para comenzar. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, el bebé había decidido adelantarse.

La colocaron en una posición adecuada mientras ella no paraba de gemir e insultar a todo el que veía a su lado.

—¡Traigan la epidural! —gritó Ino al aire. Una enfermera la trajo en menos de tres segundos y se la colocaron.

El dolor se disipó un poco, pero todavía faltaba para que la pesadilla acabara.

—Ok Sakura, sé que habías programado una cesárea, pero esto se precipitó demasiado y sería peligroso… —comenzó a explicarle.

—¡Sólo dime cuando pujar! —gritó Sakura, presionando sus dedos contra la barandilla de hierro de la cama. Llegó a doblarla… las enfermeras la miraban atemorizadas y procuraban mantenerse un poco alejadas.

—Tienes que comenzar ahora, Sakura —le informó.

Sakura hizo caso, pero nunca creyó que costaría tanto. Pujó una vez, dos veces, tres… ya no las contaba.

—Ya puedo ver la cabeza —le decía Ino con una sonrisa— ¡Sigue!

Un último grito ahogado y enorme por parte de la Haruno retumbó en todo el hospital, y luego otro más suave y chillón al mismo tiempo le sucedió.

Las lágrimas de Ino se escapaban de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta a medida que sacaba el pequeño, cortaba el cordón umbilical y se lo acercaba a su madre.

Sakura no podía pensar en nada. El mundo se había apagado, un alivio en su cuerpo la recorrió por entero, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba nada más que ese bebé.

—Hermosa criatura… —dijo, llorando con una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro, con el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Lo apoyó contra su pecho y los latidos de su corazón se unieron a los de ella en armonía. Lo miró directo a los ojos y, por un instante muy diminuto, el pequeño los abrió y la miró. La miró como nadie la había mirado antes, y aunque no podía creerlo, sus ojos eran negros… tan oscuros como la noche, y en su mirada creyó verlo a él… a Sasuke, y rompió en llanto más que antes.

Antes de que pudiese seguir cargándolo y viéndolo a los ojos, tuvo que devolverlo en unos segundos porque había nacido un mes antes de lo planeado, había chequeos que hacerle, pero todo estaría bien. Sintió dolor y un vacío enorme sucumbirla cuando lo alejaron de sus brazos y lo sacaron de la habitación en una incubadora.

—Todo está bien ahora —le susurró Ino, acariciándole la cabeza—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada —finalizó, a lo que ella respondió con una comisura sonriente en los labios.

Durmió un rato, se cambió de ropa, las horas pasaban. Habían ido a visitarla todos sus amigos, y todos habían ido a ver al bebé a la sala donde lo tenían. Era precioso, y aunque todos le preguntaban el nombre ella decía que todavía no lo sabía, que lo estaba pensando. Pero era mentira… sí lo sabía.

Por la noche se acercó a la sala una vez más antes de dormir. No podía de parar de pensar en él y en lo mucho que quería abrazarlo todo el tiempo, tenerlo en casa con ella por fin.

Allí, en el pasillo y en la oscuridad, se acercó alguien a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y supo que era nuevamente Naruto.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? ¿Ya lo decidiste? —le preguntó, viendo al bebé igual que ella. Dormía plácidamente.

Ella viró su cabeza a su amigo, le sonrió con placidez, y en un susurro se lo dijo.

—Itachi.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormes y la miró totalmente shockeado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por q…? —no pudo terminar, ella le interrumpió con tranquilidad.

—Quiero que lleve el nombre de un héroe… y lo elegí a él.

—Vaya… —dijo Naruto luego de un silencio prolongado.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿No vas a preguntar nada de nuevo…?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No, hoy no. ¡Sólo creo que Sasuke estaría muy feliz si lo supiera! —exclamó, dejándola con la boca abierta mirándolo extrañada. Naruto no era un genio, pero sabía configurar extrañas oraciones en doble sentido a veces.

El rubio se fue del lugar luego de acariciarle la cabeza, sin parar de sonreír. Ella le vio la espalda alejándose de a poco sin darse vuelta, pero luego volvió la mirada a su hijo y no pudo evitar olvidar todo y sólo pensar en él, y en la nueva vida que comenzaba.

Una nueva vida junto a él…

…_Itachi Haruno._


	5. Parte II: Capítulo IV

**Jeellouuuu! ¿Cómo andan? ¡Perdón la tardanza! Es tarde, lo sé. Pero estuve todo el santo día estudiando, en fin. Sólo quiero decirles a todos que agradezco sus hermosos reviews, por más cortos que sean. Me encanta interactuar con ustedes, y me sorprende que el fic se haya hecho tan conocido, es un logro para mí. Con los últimos sucesos del manga pensé que muy pocos se molestarían en leerlo, pero bueno, gracias a Dios no es así :)**

**El capítulo pasado tuvo una narración bastante realista del embarazo, ¿cómo sabía yo eso? No soy madre ni nunca estuve embarazada, si eso se preguntan. Los créditos son de mi hermana mayor. Viví con ella prácticamente todo su embarazo, y también estuvo sola durante él y unos cuantos meses más (problemas con su pareja y demás, aunque luego de mucho tiempo lo solucionaron, en fin). Me basé en lo que venia vivir día a día, en lo que me decía, lo que sentía. La desdicha de estar sola, y al mismo tiempo el amor incondicional a su hijo. Era increíble de verdad. **

**Bien, sólo quería comentárselos. Espero que éste capítulo les encante jaja, me esfuerzo mucho eh. **

**Gracias a todos por leer :)**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II, capítulo IV.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Estaba cansado de andar y andar, de matar para sobrevivir. Cada vez que se defendía y los mataba, más llegaban, más lo perseguían, más aumentaba su furia. ¿Hasta cuándo debía seguir así?

Justo cuando creía que les había perdido el rastro, que había conseguido huir y esconderse en un lugar donde no lo encontrarían, entonces lo encontraban y volvía a comenzar. Era una lucha sin fin, un ciclo interminable. La venganza era una maldición… una que lo perseguía.

En ese momento un eco extraño se abrió paso en su cabeza: _"Es irónica la forma en que inevitablemente estás condenado a la venganza. Si no eres tú, son los demás los que te buscan..."_

Podía recordar cada palabra que le había dicho esa noche, incluso los insultos y las menciones hacia su hermano. Había cosas que nunca iba a olvidar.

Bufó, harto. Dejó descansar su espalda sobre un árbol, miró al cielo. Hacía calor, pero al menos no tenía que buscar un lugar cerrado para pasar el frío durante la noche.

A pesar de que estaba cansado de luchar, y de que a veces pensaba que quizás lo mejor sería dejar que lo mataran, le agradaba tener con qué ocupar su mente. Al menos así, luchando y huyendo todo el tiempo, muy pocas veces tenía tiempo de dejar que su cabeza divagara sobre lo que había pasado, o que cualquier recuerdo estúpido y cursi lo invadiera. Prefería sellar su corazón con cemento antes que divagar sobre cosas que no podía cambiar, que no podía… tener.

Observando a su alrededor pudo reconocer enseguida dónde se encontraba. Konoha estaba cerca de aquel bosque, muy cerca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la manera en que había llegado allí. Por casualidad o por destino, pero estaba allí al fin y al cabo.

Pensar en Konoha por un momento le trajo inconscientemente a la mente los rostros de todos los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos, y de entre todos ellos estaba ella, la última aldeana de Konoha que había visto, con quien había hablado…. a quien había tocado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Gruñó y eliminó esa pregunta ridícula y sin sentido inmediatamente de su cabeza.

Corrió la cara a un lado y cerró sus ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Cada vez anochecía más y más, y tenía que dormir si quería estar lo suficientemente descansado como para seguir huyendo a la próxima aldea.

—Carajo —resopló indignado, pero en ese preciso instante sintió un ruido extraño a unos metros más lejos. Se puso de pie instintivamente, miró a su alrededor en guardia pero no vio nada.

Luego volvió a escuchar un ruido, no sabía de dónde venía y todo se volvía oscuro. Activó el sharingan, pero no encontraba al dueño de los pasos alejados.

Iba a quedarse a matarlos, sabía que algunos estaban cerca, pero decidió irse antes de revelar su posición a los demás. Era preferible que lo buscaran sin saber con precisión dónde estaba.

Corrió sigilosamente y en silencio por entre las ramas de los árboles, hasta que llegó a un lugar extremadamente cercano a la aldea y se subió a un árbol que daba, metros alejado, frente al patio trasero de una casa que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea.

Era de dos pisos, grande y bella. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia, estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en que había perdido a los idiotas esperanzados de matarlo. No importaba cuantas veces les demostrara que estaba a diez niveles por encima de ellos, siempre lo perseguían con rencor.

Decidió relajar la cabeza sobre el árbol y mirar hacia el frente, donde estaba la casa. Con el sharingan activado podía ver a un niño jugando con un perro allí. Corría con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Sus ojos y cabello eran negros, al menos por lo que podía ver desde allí. Era de tez blanca y no tenía más de cinco años. Le llamó un poco la atención, pero no le dio importancia y cerró los ojos.

Estaba por dormirse, cuando una extraña y chillona voz lo sacó de lugar y lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Es tarde! —escuchó. No estaba seguro de si era ella, pero no pudo evitar abrir confundido los ojos. ¿Por qué sería ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

—Pero mamá, quiero jugar un rato más con Shimpo —rezongaba el pequeño acariciando al perro.

¿Acaso había dicho "mamá"?

—Itachi Haruno, entra ya mismo a la casa a hacer tu tarea —le ordenó con firmeza.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron de la sorpresa al oírla. Era ella, definitivamente era su voz. Y le había dicho a ese niño… "Itachi Haruno".

¿Itachi? ¿Y Haruno? ¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Se sentía totalmente desorbitado.

Luego una mujer salió por la puerta trasera de la casa con cara de regaño. La reconoció enseguida mientras tragaba saliva al verla después de tantos años. Su cabello era largo y brillante como siempre lo había sido, su rostro seguía igual de blanco y estaba usando un delantal. Lucía madura.

Él la miraba fijo mientras observaba al niño entrar a la casa y pasar por al lado de ella. Sakura se quedó un rato afuera, no entró con él. Sasuke no podía parar de mirarla, y ella fijaba su mirada en la nada con una expresión extraña.

Repentinamente, y aunque él sabía que no podía verlo, ella fijó su mirada directo en ese árbol, en su lugar. La vio entrecerrar un poco los ojos, quedarse estática sin expresión mirando la oscuridad.

No podía verlo, pero sentía algo en su interior.

—La noche está distinta hoy —la oyó decir mientras se daba vuelta y seguía su camino.

Él se quedó estático, paralizado sin siquiera parpadear mientras analizaba velozmente todo lo que había visto. Una sensación extraña galopaba en su pecho, no podía explicarla. A pesar de tantos años, a pesar de la coraza, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Todos los recuerdos de esa noche le invadieron el ser, aunque él siempre intentó repelerlos nunca pudo desterrarlos del todo. Lo atormentaban cada día, su propia debilidad lo atormentaba. Había perdido contra ella, y luego hizo trampa de la manera más ridícula posible… le borró la memoria. Pero ella no lo había recordado, y había seguido su vida sin problemas.

Se echó un breve suspiro y corrió la mirada. Cerró los ojos para dormir y volver a partir lejos al otro día. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí.

Pero no. Algo lo molestaba. No podía conciliar el sueño, algo se lo impedía. Y entonces algo se conectó en su mente.

Ese niño, ¿cuantos años tenía?

Bufó enojado y molesto porque no podía descansar tranquilo. Tenía que hacer algo, su instinto le decía que bajara y entrara a esa casa aunque gran parte de su lógica le imploraba que era en vano, que no tenía sentido alguno.

Se paró sobre el tronco y decidió bajar. Ni siquiera lo estaba pensando con gran claridad, simplemente lo hizo.

Procuró forzar la puerta de manera sigilosa. No podía ni quería despertar a nadie, ni siquiera sabía qué se suponía que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué quería probar? No podía ser. Era imposible.

Pasó por la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser la sala. Giró a la izquierda, había una puerta cerrada. ¿Su habitación estaría arriba o abajo? No lo sabría hasta verificarlo, así que jaló el picaporte con sumo cuidado.

Se introdujo dentro, se puso la capucha de la capa y caminó unos pasos. Veía una pequeña cama contra la pared, y sobre ella una ventana grande que daba al patio trasero. Se veían los juguetes regados por todo el suelo, un armario y demás cosas de niño.

Finalmente estaba a tan sólo dos pasos de él. Lo vio de cerca, la curiosidad lo impulsó a observar sus facciones, a contemplarlo por unos minutos. Algo lo ataba, algo le impedía irse de inmediato.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero ya había visto antes que eran negros. Su cabello era similar al suyo, quizás un poco más lacio, pero igual de negro. Su piel era tan blanca como la suya, y su respiración era calmada y… armoniosa. Por un momento sintió una paz inexplicable. Una que lo abrazó como antes no lo había sentido, en muchos, muchos años. Desconectó su cabeza un momento, su mente flotó. Los problemas eran de ayer, sólo el presente existía y no podía explicar de dónde ni cómo sentía eso.

—Camina lentamente hacia atrás —le susurró al oído una voz firme.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al sentir un kunai presionarle el cuello.

—Si llegas a hacer algo estúpido… te mato —volvió a decirle aquella voz, sin vacilar ni un segundo. Esta vez supo sin dudas que era ella. ¿Y quién más podía ser?

No dijo nada, supuso que ni siquiera sospechaba que era él. Le hizo caso y la siguió sin voltear, ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida. No tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño. De haberlo querido pudo quitarle ese kunai en dos segundos, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Todo sería más sencillo si se iba como había llegado.

Cuando salieron al patio, ella bajó el kunai y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres? —le preguntó cortante y directa.

Él no contestó. Ni siquiera volteó. Se dispuso a ignorarla y caminar de nuevo hacia delante sin mirar atrás, pero entonces fue cuando sintió el filo de un kunai cortante pasarle velozmente al lado de su mejilla, corriendo la capucha.

Su cabeza se desnudó, pero seguía de espaldas.

—¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que no me digas quién eres! —lo amenazó ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si se iba lo seguiría, y por más que fuese mucho más veloz, haría ruido y llamaría la atención de algunos de los que lo seguían que estuviesen alerta alrededor. Podía causarle problemas.

Si se quedaba tendría que hablarle y explicarle lo que hacía ahí. Mentir de nuevo, enredarse de nuevo.

De cualquiera de las dos formas, estaba jodido. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había llevado la situación a un punto de no retorno. Era ahí cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado a la casa en primer lugar.

Entonces el rostro del niño volvió a colmarle la mente. No pudo evitarlo, le salió sin que pudiese detenerlo. Le hizo la pregunta.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ella frunció el entrecejo al oírle esa seca y viril tonalidad de voz.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó confundida.

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, ninguno hablaba aunque la impaciencia de ella era evidente. Decidió darse vuelta de una vez. Los ojos de ambos se chocaron y penetraron con fuerza. Los negros de él y los verdes de ella. La frialdad y el calor en uno solo. La mirada de Sakura era inexplicable. Se le había helado la sangre. El estatismo característico de él era inigualable pero no por eso menos intenso. Se introducía en ella con todo su ser. Era algo que iba más allá de su voluntad. No podían evitar la intensidad.

Demasiados recuerdos y demasiado dolor.

Ella ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna. La sorpresa que se había llevado al verlo después de tantos años la sobrepasaba. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decirle primero. Una ráfaga de todos esos meses de embarazo fue lo primero que la envolvió, no pudo evitarlo. La sorpresa se fue tan pronto como llegó. Ahora era la ira lo que la invadía con cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Le hervía la sangre, las manos le imploraban algo que golpear y ese algo era él. Le tenía tanto, tanto rencor. No daba más.

Corrió, las piernas pensaban por sí mismas. Lo alcanzó jadeando. Él ni siquiera movió un musculo.

Su puño se estampó contra su cara casi inconscientemente. Lo envió lejos, muy lejos. Su cuerpo se detuvo por el tronco duro y ancho de un árbol del bosque, aunque primero atravesó la cerca del patio. Se deslizó sentado hacia el suelo sin moverse. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a chocarse.

Ella caminó firmemente hacia él, sus ojos parecían estallar en cualquier momento.

Cuando estaba a un metro de él se detuvo y lo miró sin parpadear siquiera una vez. Respiraba agitada y sudaba.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —le cuestionó. Él no contestó. Sólo la miraba.

Su rostro era el mismo de siempre, no había cambiado tanto en todos esos años… sin embargo algo no cuajaba. Ya no era la misma. ¿Y las lágrimas dónde estaban? Era distinta, algo en ella había cambiado. Quizás era sutil, pero él podía darse cuenta.

—¿¡Vas a quedarte callado después de tantos años!?

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —volvió a preguntarle, ignorándola totalmente.

Ella enfureció aún más.

—¿¡Bromeas!? —le preguntó, casi con una sonrisa perversa. Le parecía increíble. Quizás a ella le parecía obvio, pero no podía serlo para él. Era inteligente, estaba casi confirmado, pero necesitaba oírlo.

Sakura lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no, no bromeaba, en verdad lo preguntaba. Estaba serio, la miraba fijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y resopló aire.

—Está a punto de cumplir seis años. Tú saca la cuenta —le contestó ella secamente.

Él frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos por un momento. Corrió la mirada y luego decidió ponerse de pie. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora? ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado algo tan importante como eso? ¿De verdad estaba tan bloqueado que no lo había razonado lógicamente? Una extraña bola de calor le sofocó el pecho.

—Es mío —dijo, auto-confirmándoselo. Ella soltó una risita burlona.

—No —le dijo—. Es mío.

Él la miró inmediatamente.

—¿Acaso vas a decir algo? —le preguntó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No hay nada que decir, Sakura —contestó él simplemente.

—¿Entonces a qué demonios has venido? ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas como estaban? ¿¡Crees que es gracioso abrir de nuevo una herida que tanto había costado cerrar!?

—¿Cómo recordaste? —le preguntó él. Que ignorara lo que ella decía la alteraba cada vez más.

—Es lo único que te importa, ¿cierto? Que no supiera de ti. Que no fastidiara tu ridícula existencia.

Él la miró con un poco, un mínimo de enojo. Aquello lo había molestado.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego para mí? ¿Crees que te borré la memoria para divertirme? Dime una cosa, Sakura. ¿Algo en mi rostro te hace creer que disfruto vivir como vivo? ¿Qué no preferiría vivir como un aldeano común y corriente si pudiera? ¿Cómo si el pasado no me persiguiera a cada instante?

Ella calló por un momento, pero luego abrió la boca alterada.

—¡No tienes idea alguna de lo que he vivido todos esos meses de embarazo, la confusión que sentí por meses! ¡El dolor…! —él la interrumpió.

—¿Dolor? —se acercó a ella. Rompió los pocos pasos que los separaban. Tomó bruscamente su mano, sacándola totalmente de lugar. La pupilas de Sakura se contrajeron a medida que observaba ofuscada lo que sucedía. Se llevó la palma de la pelirrosa a su pecho y luego continuó hablando—. Aquí hay dolor constantemente. Cada noche es un calvario para mí. Cada vez pierdo más el sentido de mi vida, cada vez siento menos. Estoy muriendo por dentro, ¿no lo entiendes? Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor. ¿Me hablas de unos meses? Yo te hablo de una vida entera.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y siguió mirándola a los ojos. Ella no le decía nada, y él tampoco. Sólo se miraban. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Imágenes sueltas de aquella noche llenaban el momento, pero no sabían ya qué decirse.

—Los dos sufrimos —rompió ella finalmente en un tono desgastador—. Sé lo que hiciste. Sé por qué lo hiciste, no dejé de analizar ni darle vuelta a la situación nunca. Pero jamás, jamás podré dejar de sentir bronca por lo que pasó. No puedo evitarlo. No soy yo, no somos nosotros. Es él, es Itachi. ¿No lo entiendes? Esto ya no se trata solamente de ti, ni tampoco de mí aunque al principio el dolor haya sido personal. Esto, lo que sea que tuvimos, trascendió una barrera, nos superó, alcanzó a alguien más y no puedo soportarlo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos unos segundos. Sasuke la miraba con atención y a la vez con los parpados caídos.

Ella decidió dejar de hablar. Se dio media vuelta, se iba a ir a casa. Mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba, no pudo evitar decirle una última cosa.

—Ya basta, Sasuke. Él es más importante que nosotros, lo amo más que a mi propia vida y tengo que ser fuerte por él, tengo que luchar por él aunque nunca sepa de dónde vino, ni quién es en verdad, y aunque tenga que obligarlo a ocultar sus habilidades cuando las despierte —finalizó en un último suspiro, alejándose.

Él simplemente la miraba, no podía decirle nada, no sabía qué decirle. Sentía el corazón latirle lento, muy lento. La sangre casi no le recorría las venas, la respiración apenas llegaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora aquel olvidado desertor?


	6. Parte II: Capítulo V

**¡Holiiiiiiii! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Todo bien? Jaja. Espero que si :) Yo por suerte rendí ayer y salí bien, así que estoy con toda la onda, ahora me pongo a escribir y voy a avanzar bastante en la historia. **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste. No sé si voy a esperar al viernes que viene para subir otro, porque el próximo es narrado en primer persona por Sasuke. Ya verán :) **

**Por cierto, una chica me preguntó cada cuanto actualizo: Lo hago generalmente los viernes, pero ayer tuve unos inconvenientes y lo dejé para hoy. Si no subo los viernes, subo los sábados o domingos, pero casi siempre viernes :) Días de semana nunca, a menos que sea algo especial, porque por lo general curso, estudio u otras cuestiones.**

**Qué más decir, que muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews, y también claro, a las que no dejan pero leen. Los reviews no interesan tanto como sí interesa que te lean. De todas maneras me encanta hablar con ustedes por mensajes, son todas divinas. Varias se metieron en mi grupito de face jaja, está lleno de escritoras y lectoras (también traductoras, como Sasuke-glamour :D), la que quiera unirse pídalo, la agrego :)**

**Nos vemos!**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II, capítulo V.**

El otro día ya no sería igual. Algo había cambiado y Sakura lo sabía. El pequeño Itachi presentía los nervios de su mamá, aunque ella aparentaba muy bien que nada pasaba y sonreía diciendo "claro que no", cada vez que él le preguntaba si le ocurría algo. Estaba ansiosa, inquieta.

Le preparó la comida, la tarde transcurrió normal. Era fin de semana, así que ella no trabajaba y el niño tampoco iba a la Academia.

—¿Vamos a ir a visitar al tío Naruto hoy? —le preguntó el pequeño, tirándole del vestido mientras estaba sentada preparando unos informes médicos que le habían quedado pendientes.

Ella lo miró, sabía que podía dejar el trabajo para después. Ello nunca le había impedido llevarlo a la aldea antes, pero esa vez era distinta.

Desvió sus verdes ojos hacia la ventana que daba al patio, reflexionó un momento en silencio. No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo… sabía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que él estaba en algún lugar del bosque mirando, esperando. No sabía por qué, pero estaba ahí por algo. ¿Qué querría de ella ahora? ¿Por qué querría saber algo de un hijo del que apenas tenía conocimiento?

No quería salir, le parecía imprudente hacerlo teniéndolo tan cerca. La situación simplemente no daba para ellos. Además estaba demasiado inquieta, Naruto y Hinata notarían extraño su comportamiento y no soportaba los interrogatorios.

—No, tengo que terminar esto, mejor ve a jugar a tu habitación —le dijo, a lo que él respondió con sus ojos enormes y llorosos.

—Pero mamá… quiero jugar con Minako y con Yota, ya hice toda mi tarea —suplicaba el niño.

Ella sintió una debilidad extrema en ese momento, pero luego recobró la compostura y se mantuvo firme. Ese día no iban a salir, y eso era todo.

—Dije que vayas a jugar a tu cuarto, Itachi —le ordenó, mientras seguía escribiendo y procuraba no verle esos ojos negros y hermosos que simplemente la compraban.

—¿Entonces tampoco puedo salir a jugar al bosque? —Sakura suspiró ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo salir con Sasuke dando vueltas por ahí? ¿Qué pasaba si trataba de acercarse a él? Últimamente Sasuke era demasiado impredecible para ella.

Le negó con la cabeza y el niño fue cabizbajo a su habitación a jugar, dejándola en un silencio total. La mujer trató de seguir escribiendo, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. No podía, pensaba en la noche anterior, en su encuentro con él.

Todo le daba vueltas, todavía ni siquiera podía creer que lo había vuelto a ver. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás volverían a verse a la cara. ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto a complicarlo todo? ¿Qué quería de ella?

Sabía que no se había ido, podía presentirlo, pero… ¿por qué simplemente no dejaba todo atrás como lo había hecho tantas veces ya?

¿Y por qué sentía de nuevo esa presión en el pecho?

Todo era confuso. Creía que lo había superado, que había madurado y cambiado, pero no. Algunas cosas simplemente no podían ser cambiadas. Algo en su interior seguía vigente como cuando despertó al ser una niña.

¿Qué sentía ahora por Sasuke? ¿O qué creía sentir?

—Ya basta —se dijo a sí misma, presionándose la sien con la palma de la mano. Luego se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Itachi—. ¿Quieres un poco de chocol…? —aquella mujer no pudo terminar la oración, porque al entrar al cuarto no había nadie en él. Se quedó paralizada mientras veía la ventana abierta.

Se había escapado. Tardó poco en reaccionar y en enfurecerse. Corrió a la ventana y no lo veía, ¿a dónde había ido sin su permiso?

Luego comenzó a divagar. ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? ¿Y si Sasuke lo había llevado?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? —se decía a sí misma, mientras salía de la casa corriendo.

Salió por la cerca antes derribada por el golpe que le había dado a Sasuke. Se adentró en el bosque gritando el nombre de Itachi, pero nadie respondía. Comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Hasta dónde se había metido esta vez?

Ya había caminado unos 3 kilómetros, cuando comenzó a escuchar voces. Las siguió con ansias, hasta que se hicieron tan fuertes que se detuvo y escondió tras un arbusto para observar qué pasaba.

No podía creerlo cuando los vio.

—¿Sasuke… e Itachi? —masculló con los ojos totalmente abiertos. No podía creerlo.

Estaban en el medio de varios árboles grandes, Sakura intentaba descifrar la situación. Él estaba parado al lado del niño mirando al frente. Tenía un kunai en la mano, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya lo había lanzado al árbol que tenía delante.

—¡Vaya, eres muy bueno! —le decía el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

—Podrás hacerlo igual con práctica —respondía el pelinegro, buscando el kunai y dándoselo al pequeño en las manos. Sakura observaba absorta la situación.

—No lo sé, mi mamá no me deja entrenar todavía…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sasuke serio, mirándolo fijo.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que hay que es peligroso y que debo esperar unos años…

Sasuke miró de reojo el lugar donde estaba Sakura y ella se dio cuenta de ello, sobresaltándose. Se acercó con el porte firme al lugar, mirándolo a él con reproche y luego dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Itachi.

—¿¡Qué es lo que hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué te escapaste así!? ¡Estuve muy preocupada! ¡Sabes bien que no puedes alejarte tanto! —le gritaba al chico petrificado por la situación, tomándolo de la mano.

Luego dirigió sus ojos a Sasuke.

—Y tú… ¿qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso tú lo trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Sasuke no le contestaba nada, la miraba serio. Itachi comenzó a hablar en ese instante.

—Es que quería entrenar, tú nunca me dejas hacer nada… ¡No quería escapar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa! ¡Estaba fallando y él sólo me ayudó! —chillaba el crio al borde de las lágrimas. Sakura sintió un golpe pequeño de culpabilidad en el pecho y trató de serenarse. Estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.

Suspiró para sus adentros, cerró los ojos un segundo y luego volvió a mirarlo con cariño.

—Ve a casa, después hablamos —le dijo, a lo cual él accedió sin más.

—Adiós Sasuke —susurró de espaldas, alejándose. Ella se sorprendió.

Una vez se hubo alejado Sakura caminó absolutamente fastidiada hacia el Uchiha.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le preguntó, sin parpadear siquiera. Él suspiró y corrió la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —respondió en un tono desgastado.

Ella se sacó de quicio.

—¡No quiero nada de ti, sólo que te vayas!

—No hice nada. Lo ayudé a hacer algo que tú nunca le enseñaste.

—¡No se lo enseñé porque tengo miedo de que descubra lo que puede hacer como Uchiha y alguien lo vea e intente dañarlo! ¿¡Es que no entiendes que nadie en la aldea sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros!? ¡Si alguien se enterara podría ser muy peligroso para él, muchos están tras de ti!

Ella comenzaba a hiperventilar de nuevo. Estaba alterada, y él no le contestaba, lo cual la enfurecía aún más. Detestaba que la ignorara así. La hacía quedar como la mala del cuento, como la culpable.

—¿¡Por qué nunca me contestas!?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar de nuevo, él la tomó de los brazos imprevistamente y la acorraló contra un árbol que había tras suyo. La rodeó con los brazos y la dejó totalmente consternada. Los dos estaban cara a cara esta vez. Muy, muy cerca. Sólo los centímetros los desigualaban. Algo extraño viajó por las venas de la pelirrosa, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía… pero procuró ignorarlo, intentar mantener la compostura.

—¿Te cuesta tanto entender que no sé qué decirte? No sé cómo debo actuar, simplemente no sé qué puedo hacer. Hasta ayer no tenía nada, y ahora aparece un niño, y tú me recuerdas.

—¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste? —interrogó ella, entrecerrando los ojos sin moverse.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres escuchar que te diga? —le preguntó él ya un poco fastidiado y con una tonalidad irritada.

—¿Si es tan confuso qué haces aquí molestándome? —volvió a cuestionar ella inmediatamente.

—No lo sé —respondió él indignado. Ella dejó escapar unas risitas burlonas.

—¿Crees que haber aportado material genético te hace su padre? ¿De verdad crees que es tan sencillo?

—No sabía que era su padre, ¿es que acaso te es difícil comprender lo que intento decirte?

—¡Entonces déjalo todo como estaba, haz de cuenta que nunca nos viste!

Él la aprisionó todavía más contra el árbol. Lucía un poco enfadado.

—No quiero hacer eso.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Es peligroso que estés cerca de nosotros! —le gritó la pelirrosa enfurecida.

—¡Porque no puedo! ¿¡Entiendes ahora!? ¡Algo me impidió irme anoche y no sé qué es! —le contestó, más sacado que ella. Sakura se sorprendió ante sus palabras llenas de furor. Hacía muchos años que no lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera. Pero luego recobró la compostura.

—¡No te quiero aquí! —le gritó ella, corriendo la mirada.

Él no le contestó. Se quedó unos segundos estático, observando sus ojos con atención. Ella trataba de evitar contacto ocular con él.

Entonces, de manera inesperada y suave, él acercó su cabeza lentamente a su oído y le susurró:

—Mientes.

Los parpados de la pelirrosa se expandieron. Él simplemente la soltó, y ella se quedó tiesa en ese lugar, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol. Él desapareció en un segundo de su vista, ella cayó rendida al suelo, sentada. Miraba a la nada, bajó la mirada al suelo y se dejó estar. Abrazó sus piernas con los brazos. No escuchaba, no sentía, no pensaba.

Algo le golpeaba el corazón. Una puntada extraña quería introducirse en ella.

En realidad sí sentía… sentía miedo. Miedo porque algo estaba volviendo a despertar en ella, miedo a que esa cosa extraña que tanto le había costado enterrar alguna vez, estuviese levantándose de nuevo, estuviese saliendo a flote como antes.

Lo peor era que simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Se habría quedado toda la noche allí, pero cuando comenzó a anochecer recordó que su hijo estaba en casa solo y se levantó del suelo nuevamente, a duras penas, para volver. Caminó a casa con sus dos grandes compañeras: la soledad y el silencio, de la mano a su lado.

Cuando llegó encendió las luces y se dio cuenta que Itachi estaba dormido en el sillón, esperándola. Sonrió dulcemente al ver su rostro lleno de ternura y le besó la frente. Luego lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuarto.

Se dio un baño rápido y fue a la cocina a hacerse un té. No podía dormir, ni parar de pensar en mil cosas a la vez. Todo su mundo se estaba dando vuelta por enésima vez.

La noche comenzó a tornarse un poco ruidosa, los truenos y relámpagos se habrían paso entre la soledad del bosque. Una gran tormenta se acercaba.

Terminó de tomar el té y fue a una ventana que daba al patio, estaba por cerrarla porque ya había comenzado a lloviznar, cuando lo recordó.

Estaba solo, ahí afuera. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pero por qué tenía que importarle? Además él estaba acostumbrado a eso, quizás ni siquiera estaba allí todavía. Sin embargo… no podía.

—Demonios —masculló con bronca, tragando saliva y reprochándose lo que estaba por hacer.

Salió al patio, como estaba vestida: con un short y una simple blusa, descalza, y se paró a la mitad del camino bajo la lluvia mirando a los árboles.

Sólo respiraba, no decía nada, no hacía nada. Lo miraba con los ojos fijos y firmes. Él estaba allí, podía sentirlo. ¿Pero le haría caso?

¿Y para qué lo estaba haciendo? Ello no tenía sentido alguno, pero el corazón de Sakura había actuado muchas veces sin sentido alguno.

De pronto una silueta masculina se deslizó por el tronco del árbol y se acercó a ella sigilosamente hasta estar ambos cara a cara.

Estaban totalmente empapados, de pies a cabezas. Los rayos caían a una distancia considerablemente cerca, pero parecían no oírlos. Se veían a los ojos de una manera incomprensible, en silencio. Las palabras no hacían falta.

Ella se dio media vuelta en dirección a casa luego de un momento, y él la siguió.


	7. Parte II: Capítulo VI

**¡Buenas! **

**Este capítulo quizás sea corto, pero era necesario. Espero que les guste. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandan mensajes durante la semana, es gratificante leerlos, y claro, contesto todos los reviews. Si a alguien no le llega respuesta es porque últimamente la página me anduvo mal y por alguna razón no me deja responder. **

**Bueno, una última cosa: Me voy a auto-publicitar con un fic que subí hace un par de días. Se llama "La lluvia que purificaba". Es un simple One-shot que sigue la linea directa y lógica del manga, así que es lo más "actualizado" en cuanto a manga que tengo por el momento. Hay un poco de NejiTen, NaruHina y SaiIno. Obviamente el tema central es SasuSaku :) Se trata del momento exacto en que la guerra termina, lo que los personajes quieren decirse entre sí después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. No puede faltar el factor dramático y angst que le meto a cada historia que subo jajaja. Espero que les guste :)**

**¡Saludos, y que Dios los bendiga! **

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II: Capitulo VI.**

Poco a poco el amanecer se abrió paso a mis ojos. Había dormido unas cuantas horas, pero imágenes sueltas y molestas venían a mi mente y me impedían conciliar sueño alguno. Estaba sobre la copa del mismo árbol de antes. Cuando vi a Sakura, volví a subir. ¿Por qué no me había ido todavía? El plan sólo era pasar la noche hasta evadir a los perseguidores.

Pero no. Todo tenía que complicarse, como siempre lo había sido en mi vida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

—Maldición… —susurré, cerrando los ojos un momento, pero luego volví a abrirlos.

No podía parar de mirar esa casa, a la espera de algo. ¿Pero a la espera de qué demonios? No tenía ni idea, simplemente algo me hacía esperar.

Las horas pasaban y nada fuera de lo común ocurría, pero no quería ni podía irme. Ahora que sabía que todo esto estaba como estaba, ¿cómo podía irme y dejarlos así? Podría pasarles algo por mi culpa. Si alguien los descubría…

¿Pero qué carajos estaba diciendo? Si no había pasado nada todo este tiempo, nada tenía por qué ocurrir ahora. Es más, probablemente mi presencia aquí les traía más peligro que seguridad… Eso era lo que decía Sakura también.

Todo me tiraba para irme, pero por alguna estúpida e insensata razón no quería hacerlo. Era peligroso, no tenía sentido, pero quería quedarme un tiempo más.

De pronto mi atención se desvió al patio de la casa de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? El niño estaba saliendo por la ventana de la casa. ¿Acaso estaba escapando? Se detuvo mirando la cerca rota, intentando entender qué había pasado ahí. Pero luego de unos segundos la atravesó velozmente y fue corriendo al interior del bosque. Lo observaba yéndose a lo lejos, y no malgasté ni un segundo más. Algo superior a mí me levantó de aquel árbol y me empujó hacia abajo para correr tras él.

Lo seguí en silencio, una curiosidad extrema me carcomía y quería ver a dónde iba y qué planeaba hacer. Además, ¿qué tal que le pasara algo?

Llegó a un lugar donde había espacio en medio de los árboles. Me di cuenta enseguida lo que planeaba… sólo quería entrenar. Sacó un par de kunais de una pequeña mochila y comenzó a lanzarlos. Su técnica no era precisa, pero tenía una habilidad innata y podía verlo. No lograba darles en el blanco, pero no se rendía. Iba a buscar el kunai una y otra vez, sudando y cansado, a intentarlo de nuevo a pesar de seguir fracasando.

¿Pero qué estaba sintiendo? Una emoción extraña se adueñó de mí por un momento. Era algo como… orgullo. Sólo viéndolo me daba orgullo, era inexplicable. Nunca me había sentido así al ver a un niño entrenar.

Otra parte de mí me empujaba a ir con él. Quería, necesitaba ayudarlo. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo tenía que hacer. Así que lo hice a pesar de que mi raciocinio me gritaba que era una locura.

—Te estás posicionando mal —le dije a medida que me acercaba. Lo vi voltearse con un poco de temor y sorprendido, tanto que se le cayó el cuchillo. Me miraba con algo de miedo.

Sus ojos se mezclaron con los míos. Dos esferas negras combinándose entre sí sin que yo lo quisiera o pudiera evitarlo. Él tenía mis ojos… mis jodidos ojos.

—Mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños —me respondió con una voz peculiar y armoniosa. Me recordaba a la que tenía yo a su edad.

Traté de parecer lo más inofensivo posible, aunque hablar con niños no era algo que se me diera particularmente bien.

—Tu mamá tiene razón, pero no soy un extraño. La conozco —traté de tranquilizarlo.

Él me miró con curiosidad, pero todavía preocupado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? —me preguntó. Yo me acerqué más que antes.

—Fuimos compañeros cuando éramos niños, al igual que con Naruto. Kakashi era nuestro sensei, ¿lo conoces?

Él sonrió al oír esos nombres.

—¡Claro que sí! Naruto es el gran hokage, siempre voy a su casa a jugar, me enseñó muchas cosas. Kakashi-san está siempre ocupado, pero dice que será mi sensei algún día y me trae regalos de sus misiones, también me cuenta historias del pasado. ¡Siempre está diciendo que es necesario conocer la historia para no cometer los mismos errores! —me decía con una enorme sonrisa. Ya no había miedo en su rostro. Verlo así me tranquilizaba, sentía lo mismo que la noche que entré a su cuarto.

Pero pronto volvió a mirarme curioso.

—¿Pero por qué no sé nada de ti? Una vez vi una foto donde había un niño parecido a ti, pero mamá me dijo que no eras nadie —me informó. Aquello subió un sabor amargo a mi garganta

"_Me dijo que no eras nadie"._

—No vivo más en este lugar, pero estaba de paso y quería conocerte —le mentí, tratando de torcer una mueca, un intento ridículo de sonrisa.

Él me miró un poco serio, estaba pensando en lo que le dije, procesándolo en su mente. Su inteligencia era notable para su edad, estaba intentando deducir si decía o no la verdad. Pero era un niño, después de todo. Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano derecha en forma de saludo.

—Me llamo Itachi —me dijo. Yo lo miré un poco sorprendido, pero luego le tendí la mano y correspondí el saludo.

—Soy Sasuke —respondí, y ambas manos se tocaron.

Su piel era suave, aterciopelada, inocente. La cara de Sakura vino a mi mente como un refusilo. La única persona que había tocado con una piel similar era ella. Algo cálido se introdujo en mi sangre, un sentimiento extraño me envolvió. Sentí que algo invisible y fuerte me acababa de atar a ese niño.

—¿Sabes quién se llamaba como tú? —le pregunté con una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

—¡El héroe de Konoha! —exclamó emocionado—. Mamá me cuenta su historia cada vez que quiero oírla. ¿Lo conoces? ¡Algún día quiero ser como él, que entregó su vida entera por todos nosotros!

Sentí un extraño ardor en los ojos, ¿qué me pasaba? Parecía como si una lágrima intentara escaparse, pero logré contenerla.

—¿Te duele el estómago? —me preguntó. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque pareciera que te duele algo, cuando a mí me duele el estómago hago esa cara —me comunicó con una inocencia e ingenuidad particular.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego le saqué el kunai lentamente y me posicioné para tirarlo—. Así es como tienes que poner tu cuerpo. Intenta relajarlo, fija la vista donde quieres que dé el kunai y lo lograrás —finalicé, arrojando de una manera totalmente sublime aquel filoso artefacto que dio justo en el blanco.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron felices diciéndome lo bueno que era. Me sentí extrañamente feliz al verlo sonreír de esa manera.

Justo cuando le estaba por dar el kunai de nuevo, sentí la presencia de alguien más a unos metros de distancia. En realidad ya lo había sentido desde unos minutos atrás, pero pensaba que podía ser algún conejo. No lo era. Era ella.

Sentía su perfume, percibía su esencia. Estaba tras un arbusto.

—Podrás hacerlo igual con práctica —le dije.

—No lo sé, mi mamá no me deja entrenar todavía…

Yo creí saber el por qué de ello.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté de todas formas.

—Dice que es peligroso y que debo esperar unos años…

No pude evitar mirarla de reojo cuando oí su respuesta. Sabía que ella iba a aparecerse tarde o temprano.

Como siempre al llegar no hizo más que chillar y gritar con esa tonalidad tan particular suya.

…Y comenzó de nuevo. Era irritante. Molesta. Pero le contesté de todas formas. Definitivamente había cambiado. Ya no era esa niñita, ni tan siquiera era aquella que me había besado esa noche, la que se me había prendido del cuello. Sus ojos eran distintos. Yo ya no era para ella lo más profundo en su vida. Ahora había alguien más, alguien que medía medio metro de altura.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso en verdad me había desterrado?

¿Y qué decía ahora? ¿Que quería que me fuera?

No. Algo en sus ojos seguía ahí. La conocía demasiado bien. No importaba el timbre fuerte y firme de su voz. Tampoco su rostro inmutable e incuestionablemente embroncado. Ese haz de luz que era intenso cuando me miraba a los doce años, seguía brillando con el pequeño resplandor de una vela apenas, pero estaba ahí la llama todavía. No se había apagado, no del todo. Y ella quería que yo crea que sí.

No lo pensé. Simplemente lo hice. Y algo en ella quería que lo hiciera. La acorralé, la volví a tocar, volví a sentir su aliento entreverarse con el mío y sus ojos penetrar en los míos.

En otra época hubiese llorado, quizás se hubiera paralizado, temblado. Pero esta vez sus ojos permanecieron contundentemente firmes, mirándome, cuestionándome todo nuevamente. Cuestionándome mi estadía, preguntándome por qué no me iba, cosas que ni yo sabía responderle.

…Y comenzaba a desesperarme. Comenzaba a enfadarme. Jamás me habían dicho que me querían lejos tantas veces. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

—Mientes —le dije finalmente.

Y algo en ella cambió. Pude verlo, pude sentirlo. La solté, me fui nuevamente. Ya no había nada más que hablar, al menos no por ese día.

Volví al lugar de antes, a la copa del árbol frente a su casa. No podía parar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué coño me sucedía? Algo parecido al dolor, con ansiedad. Ansiedad de volver a verlos a ambos. No quería irme.

La noche se hizo más nubosa de lo normal, la tormenta se abrió paso.

—Lo único que faltaba —dije en mis adentros, cerrando los ojos indignado.

Entonces oí un ruido. Miré, era Sakura cerrando la ventana. Pero luego salió de la casa, ¿qué hacía? Se quedó a mitad del patio mirando a la nada, mojándose bajo la lluvia, a la espera de algo. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel, le rodeaban el cuello y alisaban su cabello.

¿Acaso estaba mirándome a mí? Fueron varios segundos, quizás minutos. Pero no me tomó mucho darme cuenta que me estaba esperando, por la razón que fuese. No lo pensé. Simplemente accedí. Bajé, caminé a ella. Los dos nos quedamos mirando un rato, sin decirnos nada. Ninguno sabía qué decir, pero los dos sabíamos qué pensar. Ella quería que entrara a su casa, y yo la entendí.

¿Por qué? Madura y madre, pero seguía siendo Sakura al fin y al cabo. Cambiante e indecisa cuando se trataba de mí. Impulsiva.

Se dio vuelta y caminó a su casa.

_Yo simplemente la seguí…_


	8. Parte II: Capítulo VII

**El desertor olvidado, parte II: Capitulo VII.**

Sakura salió bajó las escaleras cambiada, terminando de secarse el pelo con una toalla en una mano, y con otra toalla seca y ropa de hombre en la otra mano. Él estaba sentado en la sala, mirándola bajar con el semblante serio, pero a la vez intrigado.

Con el ceño fruncido ella se acercó a él y le entregó la toalla y la muda de ropa.

—Eran de mi padre, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte —le dijo sin inmutar demasiado la voz—. Ve al baño que está al lado de las escaleras. Iré a hacer un poco de café —finalizó, yendo a la cocina sin mirarlo.

Él no esperó mucho para ponerse de pie e ir al tocador. Se sacó la ropa y secó inmediatamente. Tomó lo que le dio Sakura, dándose cuenta que era una camisa azul con el símbolo Haruno en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban un poco grandes.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directo a la sala nuevamente, con el cabello desordenado y alguna que otra gota aun cayendo de sus mechones negros. Sakura estaba tomando un sorbo de café cuando su presencia la hizo mirarlo.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, muy diminuta, al ver el símbolo Haruno posar sobre aquel fuerte y prodigioso Uchiha. Pero se recompuso inmediatamente, recordando que ahora era una mujer totalmente madura y distinta y que debía mantener la distancia y la seriedad.

—Ven —le dijo, ofreciéndole una taza de café que le había preparado. Él caminó sin decirle nada y se sentó, ambos estaban frente a frente sobre la mesa.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguía?

Ninguno hablaba, la situación era más incómoda cada minuto. Sakura no sabía siquiera por qué le había dado permiso de entrar a su casa. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Él tampoco parecía dispuesto a hablar. Quizás ya se habían dicho demasiadas cosas, todo lo que querían decirse. Ella ya había arremetido contra él, había descargado todo lo que estuvo guardando todos esos años… y él le había respondido.

Quizás era hora de hablar de otra manera. Pero la situación no era normal, no era cotidiana. Sasuke no era una persona que había ido de viaje o a hacer una misión larga. No podía preguntarle "¿y cómo te fue en tus viaje, sacaste fotos, trajiste recuerdos?". Ella sabía muy bien la clase de vida que llevaba él, así que no encontraba nada que decirle.

Simplemente lo miraba, observaba cada detalle en su rostro. Lucía un mínimo más viejo que antes, al igual que ella claro. Pero sus ojos, a pesar de lucir cansados, seguían conservando el brillo que a ella le fascinaba. Esa mirada negra y reluciente que tanto la atrapaba, que la compraba cada reencuentro… a pesar de la locura, a pesar de la sangre.

¿Pero en qué carajos estaba pensando? Trató de recomponerse, su mente divagaba con demasiada facilidad. Corrió la mirada un segundo de manera disimulada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa antes de que él se diera cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba segundos antes. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Pasaron apenas diez segundos y volvió sus ojos a él velozmente. Como un mosquito a la sangre, que por más que se lo eche, siempre vuelve. Era como una adicción, la embobaba y lo peor era que a pesar de todos esos años, de todo lo que había pasado, seguía siendo su debilidad.

Extraños recuerdos de esa noche comenzaron a invadirla. Joder… estaba todo demasiado oscuro en esa casa, ¿o sólo era cosa de ella? El silencio tampoco ayudaba. De no ser por el ruido de la lluvia deslizarse por el techo, el sigilo hubiera sido sepulcral.

Toda la situación la llevaba a recordar, a pensar en cosas que quizás no debería. Su cuerpo fantaseaba sin pedirle permiso.

Sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte. Se preguntaba en qué pensaba él, que tampoco paraba de mirarla, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Lucía tranquilo y sereno… pero no lo estaba. Él también la miraba, observaba su piel relucir a la luz y no podía evitar que imágenes de esa noche vinieran a su mente.

Ella tragó saliva y se puso de pie, dejando la taza a medias, habiendo tomado sólo un par de sorbos… ¿quién podría tomar café tranquila con semejante hombre frente suyo?

—Hay una habitación para huéspedes al lado del baño, yo dormiré arriba —le dijo secamente, intentando evitar contacto ocular.

Quiso pasar caminando por su lado para ir a las escaleras, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca sin darle tiempo a pensar. Aquellos pálidos dedos apretujaban suavemente su piel. Por un momento sintió estremecerse, pero luego su reacción fue de sorpresa, y lo miró.

Él tenía algo extraño, una expresión casi temblante.

—Perdóname —le dijo finalmente, casi como si acabara de confesar un crimen. Serio, pero suplicante al mismo tiempo.

Ella sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo luego de procesar esa palabra.

—Lo mismo dijiste justo antes de borrarme la memoria —le dijo, con algo de bronca. Una presión levemente más fuerte en su muñeca por parte de él la sobresaltó y la hizo quitar esa sonrisa del rostro.

—Lo hice para protegerte —continuó—, protegerte de mis recuerdos. Pero me equivoqué. No era la solución, sólo lo empeoró todo. Creí que serías más feliz, que así podrías encontrar a alguien que te mereciera, que pudiera quedarse contigo, que no tuviese mi pasado…

—Volvería a hacerlo si pudiera —le interrumpió ella abruptamente, sin mirarlo y con el porte firme, convencida de sus palabras, tanto que dejó callado a Sasuke y la soltó.

No pudo siquiera voltear a mirarlo, caminó hacia las escaleras con el porte estable, fingiendo compostura. Llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y echó un largo suspiro. Dejó caer su espalda sobre la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo, sentándose en el suelo y mirando al techo sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó en un susurro, rascándose nerviosa la cabeza— Esto no puede estar pasándome —se decía, inquieta, poniéndose de pie.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, pensando. Luego se acostó sobre la cama, boca arriba. Cerraba los ojos pero no podía dormir. Él estaba en su casa, abajo. Había regresado a su vida, y algo en ella gritaba aunque intentaba acallarlo. Una extraña oleada de sentimientos viejos la invadían nuevamente.

Daba vueltas en la cama, gruñendo alterada. ¿Acaso no podía controlarse? Entonces se dio cuenta:

_Seguía amándolo._

Ese sentimiento, retorcido mil veces por su mente, moldeado y disfrazado de odio y rencor, en realidad nunca había desaparecido… sólo estaba allí, escondido. Y necesitaba un impulso, una pequeña descarga para salir. La presencia de aquel ser había conseguido destapar esos sentimientos nuevamente… lo quisiera ella o no.

Estaba enfurecida consigo misma por no poder controlar lo que sentía, por no tener control de su propio corazón. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿No había tenido acaso demasiado ya, no había aprendido nada todo ese tiempo sola con Itachi?

Las horas pasaban y el sueño se tornó inconciliable. Tapó su cabeza con la almohada y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de desahogo.

—Maldición —masculló, y se puso de pie. El insomnio era incontenible. Tenía la garganta seca, necesitaba agua… algo que apaciguara el fuego que sentía en el pecho.

Abrió la puerta, quería bajar. Seguramente él ya ni siquiera estaba ahí, quizás incluso había dejado la casa en vez de ir a la habitación que le había ofrecido.

Bajó con el mayor cuidado las escaleras; de todas formas la tormenta de afuera tapaba bastante bien los ruidos de sus pies contra la madera.

Cuando llegó al último escalón ya estaba en la sala, y Sasuke no estaba allí. Las luces estaban apagadas, las tazas estaban en la cocina. Echó un suspiro y miró a la izquierda. Allí estaba la habitación de huéspedes, cerrada. Se quedó inmóvil mirándola, pensando. ¿Estaba ahí o se había ido?

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó velozmente a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, pero sin poder parar de pensar en esa miserable cuestión: ¿Se había ido o no?

Caminó a las escaleras para ir nuevamente a su cuarto, pero otra vez se congeló mirando la puerta. Era suficiente, no podía soportarlo más. Le podía, era incontenible. Tenía que saber si estaba o no ahí, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Caminó segura hasta la puerta, absolutamente decidida. Pero su mano se detuvo en el picaporte… la indecisión nuevamente se apoderaba de ella.

—Ya basta —se dijo, y jaló. Abrió con suma delicadeza, las luces estaban apagadas… No podía ver si había alguien en la cama, todo estaba oscuro.

Si prendía las luces corría el riesgo de despertarlo, si es que estaba allí claro. Decidió acercarse lo más despacio posible, con los truenos de la tormenta como sus compañeros. Llegó al lado de la cama y se quedó mirando, aún sin poder divisarlo. Se acercó un poco más, algo indecisa. Agachó un poco la cabeza… y de repente un rayo iluminó absolutamente toda la habitación por dos segundos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo las sabanas sobre aquella cama, de perfil hacia el lado que estaba ella observándolo. Se alejó un poco, sorprendida.

La respiración se le empezó a agitar, los nervios le recorrían la espalda… pero un extraño sentimiento de alivio la sucumbía, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso la aliviaba verlo ahí, en su casa?

Recuerdos… nuevamente esos recuerdos la irrumpieron. Verlo bajo las sabanas le recordó a cuando aquella capa negra los tapaba, al lado de la chimenea, en medio de una noche tan lluviosa como esa. Todo era tan parecido… La única diferencia era que ella no estaba a su lado, rodeada de sus brazos.

Se acercó un poco, se agachó, lo miró. Una sonrisa tierna, una que hacía muchos años no salía de ella, se dirigió a él. Esa niña de doce años perdidamente enamorada del más cool de los Uchiha seguía dentro suyo.

Temblante y sin saber por qué, dirigió su mano a su rostro. Con suavidad y sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, le acarició la cara. Su rostro se sentía frío y cálido al mismo tiempo. Era terso, suave.

—Sakura… —escuchó de repente, sobresaltándose inmediatamente y echando varios pasos hacia atrás asustada.

Se quedó petrificada mientras observaba, a la expectativa. ¿Estaba despierto? Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Pero, sorpresivamente, nada pasó. El silencio, entremezclándose con aquella tormenta ruidosa, continuaba en la habitación. Un repentino pero oportuno rayo volvió a iluminar la habitación por un instante, y Sakura comprobó con alivio que el Uchiha tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Acaso había pronunciado su nombre dormido? No entendía, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Pero se acercó a él nuevamente

¿Qué demonios hacía que no se iba? Aquello le había demostrado el peligro de estar tan cerca de él, pero no. Ella era masoquista, quería despertarlo y que se armara de la buena nuevamente. ¿Cómo planeaba explicarle que estaba allí acosándolo después de la manera en que lo había despreciado? Ni ella misma se entendía, no podía explicar sus propias acciones. Una causa de fuerza mayor la obligaba a dar cada paso más cerca de él.

_Una necesidad, un sentimiento._

Estando tan cerca de su rostro no podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar su respiración lenta y tranquila, podía sentir su aroma, aquel que siempre había tenido. La tranquilizaba, le daba paz. Le hacía sentir que el tiempo no existía.

Sintió la repentina necesidad de acercar su rostro al de él incluso más. Allí, agachada a su altura, inclinando la cabeza cada vez más cerca a la de él sin pensarlo. Sólo sentía la necesidad, el impulso de hacerlo. Un empuje, lo que fuera. Temblaba levemente, su corazón latía un poco más rápido.

Los centímetros cada vez se acortaban más. Y más… y más. Lentamente y con ternura, sin detenerse ni por un segundo, sin pensarlo siquiera un momento, sus labios chocaron los de él.

La exquisitez humedecida de aquellos finos labios masculinos se unieron a los de ella por varios segundos, sin moverlos siquiera. Simplemente se rozaron, y ello la llenaba.

Repentina y sin previo aviso, sintió la mano de Sasuke en su nuca, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo. ¡Había despertado! Se alejó instintivamente, rompiendo con aquel roce extraño de segundos antes.

Todo estaba a oscuras, y apenas unos pasos separaban su femenino cuerpo de la cama donde estaba él, pero podía sentir los ojos del Uchiha clavarse silenciosamente en ella, a la espera. No le estaba exigiendo nada, no estaba hablando. Sólo la esperaba… esperaba su respuesta. Ella tenía el poder de decisión. Podía salir de la habitación en ese momento, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido… o podía acercarse de nuevo a él.

La tensión era cada vez mayor. Cada centímetro de su cerebro le decía que se largara cuanto antes, que no empeorara las cosas, que esa época ya había sido superada. Todo su ser le gritaba que no cayera nuevamente…

Pero un pequeño, un diminuto centímetro dentro suyo, le susurraba: _Hazlo._

Sentía que no podía respirar, que el pecho estaba obstruido. Tragó saliva, no lo pensó más. Arremetió a él velozmente, en medio de la oscuridad, con un rayo iluminando sus pasos seguros e indeclinables.

Se introdujo a la cama casi de un salto, se sentó sobre sus caderas notando que no llevaba puesta la camisa, acercó su cabeza a la de él violenta e impacientemente en búsqueda de su boca, su dulce y roja boca. Quería sentirlo, necesitaba rozar sus labios con los de él nuevamente.

Sasuke no se quedó quieto; le abrazaba la espalda y la atraía a su pecho mientras le devoraba los labios, mientras introducía su lengua y jugaba con la de ella.

La deseaba, la deseaba tanto que se estaba volviendo una fiera incontenible. Ella estaba absolutamente impaciente, los dos querían. Querían unirse el uno al otro, sentirse dentro de nuevo, revivir esa noche. Necesitaban y deseaban el cuerpo del otro, querían que sus almas se entreveraran en una sola. ¿Cuántas noches la había deseado, cuantas noches había soñado con esos tortuosos pero placenteros recuerdos? Y ella… ¿Cuántas veces había reprimido lo que sentía, la necesidad física y espiritual de él?

A ninguno le importaba nada de lo sucedido, en esos momentos todo lo que querían era poseerse el uno al otro sin miras ni límites. El fuego, la pasión los sucumbía.

_El deseo._

El calor se apoderaba cada vez más de las piernas de Sakura, subiendo velozmente por su entrepierna, atravesando su cintura y terminando en su pecho. Él deslizó sus manos hacia sus perfectos glúteos, presionando sus dedos contra ellos, estremeciéndola por dentro entre gemidos y jadeo.

Sasuke notaba su cuerpo igual que antes, más perfecto incluso. Pero, a pesar de que su exterior seguía igual, su interior había cambiado. Definitivamente ya no era una niña, mucho menos aquella que había perdido la virginidad inocentemente con él, que estaba quieta y temblante mientras él se encargaba de convertirla en madre. Era una mujer, absolutamente hecha y derecha, amándolo al menos por una noche… aunque ni ella supiera exactamente por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Toda lógica posible le gritaba que se fuera inmediatamente… pero ahí seguía.

Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse, y ella también. La tomó de la cintura sin separar sus labios de los de ella, y le dio vuelta la situación enseguida; se colocó arriba, mientras ésta continuaba aferrando sus brazos a su nuca con fervor.

Finalmente un rayo iluminó la oscura pero intensa habitación, y ambos pudieron verse por apenas un segundo a los ojos. Un segundo que pareció eterno, donde ambas miradas se entrecruzaban rogándole a la otra que no se fuera ni se detuviera.

Cuando la oscuridad volvió a invadirlos no pudo seguir conteniéndose, el pelinegro le quitó delicadamente la blusa de dormir con ella estirando los brazos al instante, y luego palpó sus senos para quitarle el sostén, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguno. El rubor y la temperatura se abrieron paso en las mejillas de Sakura prácticamente al segundo.

—Sasuke… —gimoteó ella entrecortadamente.

Sasuke no perdió más tiempo acariciando y deleitándose por dentro mientras sentía con la palma entera de las manos aquellos perfectos, redondos y pequeños senos. Bajó sus labios suave y lentamente por su cuello, lamiéndole la clavícula con delicadeza, rodeándole los pezones con ternura mientras ella apretaba sus uñas contra su desnuda piel.

Al final de aquel recorrido aventurero entre su plano vientre y sus senos, se encontró con el mayor obstáculo; sus shorts. Escurrió sus dos dedos índices a cada lado de las caderas de la mujer, bajándolos hasta tirarlos a un lado junto con sus bragas.

Ella actuó instintivamente y se inclinó levemente hacia él para bajarle unos centímetros los pantalones. Él acabó de sacárselos y ahora ambos estaban desnudos uno frente al otro, sin nada más que perder. Hasta la última prenda había sido retirada… ahora lo único que los cubría era el ardor, el sudor, el jadeo y los gemidos que aquella tormenta tan bien tapaba.

Sakura sentía todo el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke rozarla mientras volvía a besarla apasionadamente; ya no podía aguantar más, deslizó una mano atrevida y veloz debajo del torso de aquel hombre corpulento y sostuvo en sus manos su parte más íntima, preciada y erecta, jalándola, provocándolo de una manera demasiado tentadora para él.

Sasuke interrumpió el beso en cuanto la sintió, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

—Sakura… —susurró en un gemido ahogado de placer al sentir el tacto de aquellas delicadas manos llamar su atención.

Ella simplemente hacía lo que su instinto le decía, pero Sasuke entendió el mensaje y no pudo soportarlo. Cuando ella retiró su mano y volvió a presionarle la espalda con fervor, él comenzó a moverse hacia abajo y delante, introduciéndose.

No había dolor como la primera vez, no había lentitud ni una delicadeza especial por ella. Ahora todo era placer, todo se sentía tan jodidamente bien para ella. Todo su interior se sacudió cuando lo sintió fusionarse en ella.

La hizo suya… nuevamente. Eternamente.

Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban con sus alientos calientes y el sonido de la lluvia fuera, cayendo de las tejas y chocando contra el suelo, era lo único que los acompañaba.

Ella arqueaba su espalda hacia él, intentando sentirlo cada vez con más profundidad, y él cada vez se aferraba más a ella… como si temiera que se le escapara.

Pasaron los minutos, quizás incluso horas… ¿quién las contaba? Un jadeo final provocó el desplome de él sobre el cuerpo de ella. Cayó rendido, suspirando cansados ambos. Se quedó unos segundos sobre ella, recuperando el aliento. Había estado en misiones mucho más tortuosas, había sobrepasado obstáculos y corrido millas enteras sin derramar una gota de sudor. Sin embargo, ella le había robado el aliento.

Sasuke se deslizó a un lado de la cama, quedando uno al lado del otro mirando al techo.

¿Y ahora?

* * *

**¡Si! Ya sé que esta vez lo traje unas horas antes, no pude contenerme, de verdad no pude. Este capítulo es extremadamente especial e importante para mí, porque es la primera vez que en un mismo fic SasuSaku pongo lemon más de una vez. Soy una persona que no sabe expresar muy bien el lemon, de verdad me cuesta, pero es hora de crecer en esto. Siempre que escribo lemon en un fic, lo hago con Sakura siendo virgen. Y acá pasé de una vez esa línea a la que siempre me mantenía sujeta y decidí expandir mis fronteras (?). De verdad no saben cuanto significa esto para mí :) **

**Es que estoy escribiendo de manera mucho más madura que antes, siento en mi interior que crecí como escritora de fics, que evolucioné un poco más. Así que para mí sería importante que me dijeran qué les pareció el capítulo en sí... Me esforcé mucho, de verdad. MUCHO. **

**Te lo dedico juliIHyuuga, amiguita de los pms, me alegra mucho haberte conocido por acá y que me hayas podido agregar al face y demás (lástima que te hayas enamorado de mí y no pueda corresponderte, pero bueno, la vida es así jajajajajaja -chistes internos-). Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría mucho que alguna vez te dedicara algo, y te dedico este capítulo que a mí al menos me parece tan especial. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Nunca escribí un fic donde me llegaran reviews todos los días, para mí es raro jaja. No estoy acosumbrada, de verdad. Me alegra mucho que haya pegado tanto esta historia, espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora. **

**El próximo capítulo no sé si lo suba al tiempo que corresponde, estoy muy jodida con los estudios... arghh. En fin, tengo una última cosa para ustedes: **

**Me hice un lindo facebook para que me agreguen si quieren hablarme o lo que sea, también cualquier cosa importante que no tenga otra manera de informarla, la pongo ahí: **

**Antes de la barra va la URL de facebook, ya saben que no puedo poner el link completo porque la página esta no nos deja. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahí mis hermosos lectores, me gustaría leerlos pronto, y ya saben que los contesto a todos. **

**¡AH! ¡Casi lo olvido! Me llegó un review en anónimo. En realidad esta chica siempre me escribe con el mismo nick** **(Victoria SyS)**,** así que gracias. No puedo contestarte porque no tenés cuenta, así que esto lo dejo acá. Me preguntó algo:**

_Sinceramente me ha encantado tu manera de expresar los sentimientos y el punto de vista de Sasuke, si Kishimoto hiciera algo así el personaje de Sasuke seria distinto (aunque serio, frío y sexy es como nos gusta XD) pero no se tú a mi me parece un poco seco su personaje: el chico vengativo que sólo tiene odio, que supuestamente no tiene sentimientos y que será así para siempre ¿Tú qué dices?_

_SAYONARA :)_

**Estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que Kishimoto siempre se esfuerza demasiado en demostrar todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza al resto de los personajes, pero a Sasuke siempre lo deja ahí todo solo y seco, nunca sabemos qué es exactamente lo que está pensando ni lo que siente salvo momentos en que es evidente. La mayoría de las veces nos vemos en la necesidad (en especial a los que nos interesa realmente saber qué siente por Sakura, por ejemplo) de acudir a databooks, portadas o simplemente leer entre líneas, analizar una y otra vez cada actitud, cada mirada. Es la única manera de entenderlo, y ni así logramos descifrarlo del todo. Es demasiado misterioso, llega un punto en que querés abrir esa coraza y ver qué demonios hay dentro realmente... **

**Lo que pasa es que eso es lo hace al personaje: La coraza tras la cual se resguarda. Kishimoto sabe bien cómo llevar a Sasuke y cómo mantenerlo, pero creo yo que es hora de que se empiece a preocupar un poco por madurarlo y llevarlo más allá. Mostrar un lado distinto, darnos viñetas de sus pensamientos. Un simple flashback de lo que realmente siente por Sakura y la aldea en general sería suficiente para mí.**

**Ahora sí me retiro, muchas gracias por tus palabras por cierto :)**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Parte II: Capítulo VIII

**Lamento el retraso, la verdad se me está complicando escribir porque tengo unos exámenes jodidos. Es probable que me siga atrasando más todavía, desde ya pido muchas disculpas. Espero que me sepan entender... doy lo mejor de mí, pero a veces se complica.**

**Fuera de eso quiero agradecer todos los reviews que estuve recibiendo, me encantó leer que les gustó el capi pasado, muchas gracias. Creo que contesté todos los reviews, salvo que hubiera alguno en anónimo. **

**El capi pasado quise colgar una parte de la url de mi perfil de fanfiction en facebook, pero la bendita página me lo eliminó. Así que esta vez simplemente les dejo el nombre que tengo para que me busquen y me agreguen (cualquier cosa manden un pm): MariaAna FanFiction**.** Estaría bueno que me agreguen porque por ahí si tengo alguna noticia es el medio más fácil para comunicarla. No quiero subir una nota de autora para avisar, por ejemplo, que me voy a atrasar mucho tiempo o algo por el estilo. Así que son bienvenidos, como no es mi perfil oficial acepto a cualquiera xD **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, no es muy largo pero mejor esto antes que nada. **

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**El desertor olvidado, parte II: Capitulo VIII.**

Solamente los abrazaba el silencio en esos momentos. La lluvia de afuera era cada vez más tenue, y el sentimiento de incomodo de ella cada vez más grande. No lo pensó más; se sentó en la cama, todavía en la oscuridad, dándole la espalda desnuda a él, que volteó a verla inmediatamente. No quería verlo ni mirarlo, no sabía qué decirle. Así que comenzó a ponerse nuevamente la blusa, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Iba a ponerse de pie para ir a su cuarto, cuando aquellos dedos cálidos la detuvieron de la muñeca.

—No te vayas.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le detenía al escuchar esas peculiares palabras salir de sus labios.

—Los dos estamos acostumbrados a dormir solos —sentenció ella, sin tener la fuerza de darle la cara. La mano de Sasuke presionó aún más su piel.

—Quiero que te quedes —le pidió, serio y firme. Ella abrió levemente sus labios, suspiró de la sorpresa. Lo pensó por varios segundos, pero luego lentamente volvió a recostarse a su lado.

Ambos quedaron cara a cara, aunque todo estaba tan oscuro que no podían verse. La cama no era tan grande y estaban muy, muy cerca. Sentían el vapor de sus alientos, el latir de sus pieles. Ella se quedó tiesa cuando sintió la yema de uno de los dedos de él deslizarse por su mejilla y acariciarla suavemente.

Él de verdad no quería que ella se fuera… ¿por qué iba a querer separarse de su piel después de haberla tenido tanto tiempo lejos? No tenía sentido alguno.

—Cada día se parece más a ti —le dijo Sakura repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Por poco había olvidado que tenía un hijo… le costaba acostumbrarse a esa extraña idea.

—Sus ojos son negros —le respondió Sasuke—, me hubiera gustado que fueran como los tuyos —finalizó, provocando una sonrisita escondida en Sakura.

—¿Por… por qué lo dices?

Lo escuchó tragar saliva. Ella siempre llevándolo a decir cosas estúpidas y cursis, detestaba el sentimiento de los dos segundos después de decir tontería "romántica". No se daba cuenta. Era la única que le permitía a su voz dejar escapar esas tontas palabras.

—A mí me gusta su mirada —confesó Sakura repentinamente ante su prolongado silencio—. Cada vez que lo veía a la cara te veía a ti. Y ahora que está creciendo, esos ojos son cada vez más tuyos —ella calló un momento y suspiró, acurrucándose un poco más a Sasuke—. Tiene una manera… una manera tan particular de mirarme… es la misma que la tuya.

—No —la interrumpió él—. Sus ojos brillan… tienen amor. Él tiene todo lo que yo nunca tuve…

—No todo, Sasuke —él se sorprendió—. No te tiene a ti —él pudo sentir su voz quebrantarse por un segundo. Sintió su angustia, y le acarició la cabeza.

—Desearía que haber nacido en otro clan, ser otra persona —le declaró con arrepentimiento—. Todas las decisiones que tomé a lo largo de mi vida me llevaron a la situación en la que estoy. ¿A quién puedo culpar por mis errores, Sakura? ¿A la aldea, a mi familia? No hay nadie a quién culpar más que a mí.

—No eres el único que se dio la cabeza contra la pared, Sasuke —respondió ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Él le besó la cabeza.

—Tú no hiciste nunca nada malo. Eres jodidamente perfecta.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por varios segundos hasta que decidió volver a bombear sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro ante aquellas tan profundas y sinceras palabras.

—Yo le mentí a toda la aldea acerca de su identidad. Le estoy mintiendo a él, a mi propio hijo acerca de quién es él y quién es su padre. ¿Cómo crees que podré mirarlo a los ojos cuando descubra quién es? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte para que ese día llegue? Ya empieza a inquietarse, Sasuke. Tiene habilidades natas, la gente en la aldea me mira raro cada vez que paseo con él, todos se dan cuenta de que algo extraño sucede con nosotros. El próximo año debo enviarlo a la Academia, ¿cómo explicaré a la gente lo que puede hacer? No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, no sé… —ella sonaba desesperada, absolutamente frustrada. Tenía eso atravesado en el pecho, tenía que decírselo a alguien, expulsarlo. No lo soportaba más…

Sasuke intentó calmarla, la calló de un suave beso.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —aquello la descolocó. Lo miró aturdida, se separó de él confundida.

—¿Crees que sea lo correcto? ¿No es peligroso que estés aquí para Itachi o para ti?

—¿No te parece que ya hemos hecho las cosas mal por mucho tiempo? Estar separados todo este tiempo… ¿acaso solucionó algo? —él se acercó de nuevo a ella, mirándola fijo a los ojos aunque la oscuridad le impedía verla con claridad— ¿No crees que es hora de enfrentar de una vez nuestro pasado, Sakura?

Ella corrió la mirada, no sabía qué pensar.

—Yo, no sé. Es que…

Él se impacientó ante sus vacilaciones. La tomó del mentón suavemente, obligándola a virar su cabeza a él de nuevo. La miró fijo, absolutamente convencido.

—Estoy cansado de huir, Sakura —le dijo simplemente.

Ella frunció su ceño. ¿Era… prudente? Había tenido tanto cuidado hasta ahora. Pero estaba cansada de mentir, estaba cansada de llevar su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Además… cuando estaba con él, todo era diferente. Él… la hacía sentir segura. Los problemas, el peligro… todo pasaba a segundo plano. Sentía que esta vez podía ser distinto.

Le tomó la mano, aquella pesada y masculina mano. Lo miró a los ojos decidida.

—Debemos cuidar a Itachi… juntos. Juntos, Sasuke. Juntos. Pero… prudentemente. Esto es demasiado para él, es sólo un niño, sabes. No podemos decirle nada todavía, debemos hacer bien las cosas esta vez. Y tampoco debemos dejar que la aldea te vea, no todavía. Ni siquiera Naruto.

Él la miró, su corazón galopaba como un noble corcel, ella lo estremecía por dentro. Se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarla con cariño, una respuesta a sus palabras.

—Por cierto… —le susurró, después de besarla— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la aldea cuando te embarazaste?

Ella sonrió, ya relajada. Sentía que la tensión desaparecía de a poco, que todo lo que se tenían que decir había sido dicho.

—Ino me ayudó a recordarlo todo —él se sorprendió bastante—, inventamos que conocí a alguien en esa misión de la que volvía aquella vez. Dijimos que fue algo de una noche, esporádico.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó una pequeña y disimulada risita burlona de Sasuke.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le reprochó ella, un poco molesta.

—Es que… —comenzó él, tratando de ponerse serio de nuevo— ¿Quién demonios podría creer algo así viniendo de ti?

Ella le dedicó una mirada disimuladamente asesina.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso crees… que fuiste el único? —le preguntó mortalmente.

El silencio sepulcral que se sintió pareció durar una eternidad. Tensión, mucha. Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo había callado totalmente. Él no le contestaba, pasaban los minutos y Sakura no podía creerlo. ¿Ese comentario lo había fastidiado tanto?

—Sasuke, yo… —quiso comenzar, pero él la interrumpió súbitamente.

—¿Quién, Sakura?

Ella lo miró confundida al principio, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña que acababa de cometer una travesura.

—No lo conoces… —echó más leña al fuego con una tonalidad mordaz.

—¿Cómo se llama? —la cuestionó, más serio que antes.

—No me digas que… —ella dejó escapar una carcajada— ¿Estás celoso? ¡Increíble! —reía graciosa, molestándolo. Él volteó la cara con un leve, muy leve sonrojo.

Ella se sintió un poco culpable por un segundo. Puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada.

—Seguro que tú también has estado con otras mujeres después de mí —lo intentó aniquilar, mascullando.

—No —respondió él secamente. Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Lo miró, el corazón le latía.

—¿Tú… de verdad, Sasuke? —le preguntó, sorprendida aún. Su voz se notaba más fina, y un sonrojo notorio se abrió paso entre sus mejillas.

Él no le contestó, simplemente resopló. Y ello hizo que su corazón diera otro vuelco… porque simplemente no podía creer que algún día podría verlo reaccionar así, ni mucho menos que le confirmara que no había podido estar con otra mujer después de ella. Se sintió tan especial como culpable a la vez.

Lo abrazó desde atrás y aferró sus brazos a su pecho, le besó el cuello y hundió sus ojos en su ancha espalda con una sonrisa tierna.

—Era mentira, ¿todavía no me conoces nada? Sólo lo dije para molestarte. Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que cuidar de Itachi y trabajar arduamente, intentar desterrarte por mis propios medio de mi mente. Pero yo jamás podría hacerle eso a otra persona. Sería cruel estar con otro sólo por despecho —le confesó, y sintió que él tomaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos fuertemente. No hizo falta decirle nada más al respecto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto? —le preguntó él luego de unos segundos de silencio. Seguía sin entrarle en la cabeza cómo alguien pudiera creer tanta mentira de Sakura. Justo de _ella._

—Él lo sabe… o en realidad no lo sé. Lo insinuó cuando nació… me conoce demasiado bien. Naruto siempre fue perceptivo, él siempre fue consciente de lo que yo sentía por ti, por eso dejó de fastidiarme luego de un tiempo. Cuando yo dije que estaba embarazada nadie en la aldea podía creerlo, pero tampoco les cabía en la lógica que me embarazara una persona que desertaba por el mundo. De todas formas Itachi crece… como te dije antes, es cada vez más parecido a ti y algunos como Shikamaru, Sai o incluso Hinata pueden presentirlo. Pero hasta que yo no diga nada…

—Ellos confiarán en tu palabra —le continuó Sasuke. Sakura asintió sonriendo—. Después de todo ellos te quieren, Sakura. Sólo quieren protegerte. No son idiotas —siguió, finalizando con un suspiro.

—Él a veces pregunta por su padre… —dijo ella después de un minuto de silencio.

—¿Qué le has dicho? Él me dijo que me vio en una foto, pero que tú le dijiste que no era nadie —Sakura notó cierta hostilidad en su voz y se incomodó un poco.

—Vaya, veo que han entrado en confianza… ¿qué más te dijo?

—No evadas el tema. Dime qué le dijiste de mí.

Ella resopló un poco de aire y se rindió.

—Bueno… le conté una historia de un hombre que conocí una noche lluviosa, pero que se tuvo que ir de viaje. Cuando me pregunta por qué me dejó, siempre le contesto que era algo tan importante y difícil que tendría que esperar a que crezca para decírselo.

—¿Y él no te cuestiona nada?

—Claro que sí. Pero siempre me las apaño para evadirlo, o lo llevo de paseo para que lo olvide. Solemos ir muy seguido a la casa de Naruto. Como Hinata está embarazada de nuevo no trabaja y puede cuidar a Itachi cuando yo estoy en el hospital. A veces incluso se queda a dormir, disfruta mucho jugar con Minako y Yota.

Sakura notó la mirada confusa de Sasuke a medida que hablaba y tuvo que detenerse y recordar que él no había estado cerca por muchos años como para siquiera saber que Naruto había tenido hijos. Aunque sí sabía que se había casado con Hinata, claro.

—Hinata y Naruto tuvieron mellizos, ya sabes que está en los genes de Hinata porque su padre tenía un gemelo. Tuvieron una niña, Minako, y un niño, Yota —Sakura sonrió—. ¡Son muy distintos! Ella tiene el cabello rojo, nadie lo esperaba. Es lacio igual que el de su madre. Es bastante hiperactiva y divertida, me recuerda mucho a Naruto. Yota por otro lado es calmo y pacifico… es rubio, una copia de Naruto —ella hizo una pausa, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos—. Cada vez que los veo a los tres jugando me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. Minako siempre pelea con Itachi… Yota se mantiene al margen pero suele actuar como mediador. Se complementan tan bien —finalizó en un tono claramente nostálgico. Sasuke sonrió luego de unos segundos.

—Me alegra que tenga amigos —le dijo Sasuke, haciéndola subir la mirada—, y que tenga una madre que lo ame, y a Naruto que lo cuida también. Lamento haberme perdido tantos años. Años huyendo, escapándome —él se calló un momento, y ella lo miraba sorprendida y curiosa al mismo tiempo sin interrumpirlo—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca me escapaba de nadie… sólo huía de mí mismo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mi pasado. Esta aldea, Naruto, Kakashi… —él suspiró y la miró directo a los ojos— Tú. Son mi pasado.

Ella le sonrió con melancolía.

—Estabas tan ocupado rechazándonos que acabaste perdiendo de vista lo importante, Sasuke —ella le acarició el rostro y lo acercó un poco más al suyo.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles disfrutando del silencio de la lluvia que todavía caía, del pequeño espacio que los separaba uno del otro. Sus respiraciones se complementaban, sus rostros querían unirse como si fueran un imán y un metal. Ella quería congelar el tiempo, que ambos se quedaran así por siempre. Era tan extraño, pero ella lo entendía tan bien que daba miedo. Los dos se entendían. A veces ni siquiera necesitaban hablar. Una sola palabra bastaba para entenderse. Una sola mirada… sentir la respiración, entreabrir los labios y callar, cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo, tocarse las manos o rozarse apenas…

—Te amo —declaró él, rompiendo el silencio. ¿En qué pensaba al decir esas palabras tan peligrosas e importantes al mismo tiempo? Ella creyó que si alguna vez lo oía decírselo iba a explotar de locura, que su corazón latería a mil y se le saldría del pecho… pero eso no sucedió. Sintió paz.

…Una infinita paz. Era como si todo tuviera sentido, al menos por un efímero instante. En ese momento no había dudas, ni temor, ni rencor. Sólo ellos, y esas dos palabras.

—También yo, aunque ya te lo dije antes —le dijo ella sonriendo—. ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo decírmelo? —continuó entre risitas.

—Tú siempre fuiste extremadamente expresiva —contestó él, haciéndola callar—. Tanto que a veces me daba miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

—No me digas que te sentías intimidado —le dijo ella, riendo. Él se calló y ella lo entendió todo—. ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!

Él revoleó los ojos un poco molesto.

—¿Sabes lo extraño que fue para mí a los doce pasar de una vida absolutamente callada y solitaria a otra donde una niña me seguía a todos lados sonriéndome y expresándome a cada bendita oportunidad su amor? Era intimidante. Tú eras intimidante.

—Sigo siéndolo —le dijo ella sonriendo con picardía, acercando sus labios a los de él y besándolos con pasión.

—No… ya no —le contestó él cuando se separaron un poco.

—No me digas… ¿y por qué? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, entrecerrando sus ojos en la oscuridad a la expectativa.

—Porque ahora soy capaz de corresponderte. Ya no se siente extraño —le confesó él con la voz firme. Ella le sonrió.

Luego miró a la ventana, podía ver la luz asomándose entre las nubes.

—No puedo creer que ya sea de día. Además la lluvia está parando… —observó. Se puso de pie, separándose de Sasuke. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella.

Aquel crepúsculo suave que ingresaba por el cristal y daba a su perfil se acoplaba perfectamente a su hermosa y estilizada figura. Él la contemplaba desde la cama. Ella tenía aquella estúpida —según él— blusa tapándole su perfecto torso, y eso le molestaba. Pero todavía podía observar sus ojos verdes ser aún más esclarecidos por aquel haz de luz naranja.

¿Siquiera podía ella darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era? ¿Era consciente de lo jodidamente perfecta que era? ¿Cómo había podido esperarlo a él todos esos años? ¿Cómo carajos podía ser merecedor de ella una persona como él? No podía entenderla del todo.

Y sin embargo… se sentía jodidamente afortunado.


End file.
